The End Where I Begin
by Kyriana42
Summary: The Mad Hatter is on his deathbed, Connor wants out of the ARC. When some men in suits show up, and call Connor the "new replacement" what will happen?Set 50 years WonderlandTime and 5 years our time before events of Syfy Alice and on.Full Summary Inside
1. This is How I Disappear

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE**

_**This is what happened after a sleepless night, when the only interesting thing I could do was watch Alice on Youtube, while also watching Primeval music vids.**_

**The Mad Hatter is on his death bed, and the Queen demands a new Mad Hatter be found. Connor is fed up with how bad life in the ARC project has become and wants nothing more than to stop anomalies and move on with his life; but when some strangers show up calling him "the perfect replacement" Connor starts to find his world falling apart. Set 5o years (Wonderland Time), but 5 years (Our time) before events of Syfy Alice and continues through the ending of the miniseries.**

**The End Where I Begin**

* * *

**Chapter 1: This Is How I Disappear**

The Queen of Hearts sat in her throne room awaiting her husband's report on the economy they had tried several hundred times to jumpstart over the past 100 years. However, instead of her husband's arrival, she was met by Agent White.

"Your Majesty," he bowed. "I-I-I…" he stuttered.

"Oh spit it out Agent White, I have much more important matters to attend to than hearing you stutter on."

"Yes ma'am. It is with g-great re-regret that I inform you that the-the M-Mad Hatter is on his death bed."

The Queen jumped to her feet in rage, "WHAT!?!"

"The-the M-Mad Hatter is on his death bed?" It came out sounding more like a question.

"And just how did this come to pass?" The Queen inquired taking a few steps in Agent White's direction.

"Um, well, it-it is a combination o-of po-poison and old age."

"Nonsense." The Queen replied.

"B-but i-it's true, your majesty. Mad March both confirmed and confessed it earlier today when I went there to do my rounds in that particular sector of Wonderland." Agent White explained taking a few steps backward.

The Queen turned round and walked back towards her throne. "Then I suppose it is time to find a new Mad Hatter. I order you to find the most cunning, charming replacement Mad Hatter you can. You have one day." The Queen replied sitting in her seat."

"B-but y-your majesty, finding a correct replacement, wou-would take forever."

"You will find a replacement or it will be your head! Wonderland needs a Mad Hatter! Now GO!" The Queen ordered as Agent White turned on his heel rushing out of the throne room trying to figure out where he'd find the perfect replacement for the Mad Hatter.

* * *

Connor sat in the lounge, his makeshift home since Abby's brother had forced him out of their flat. He had just finished getting a shower a few moments following their last mission. This job was getting to him, he hated being ignored by Abby, taken for granted by his other teammates, and harangued every other moment by Lester. It wasn't like this in the earlier days.

Three years ago when they started this there was Nick Cutter, Stephen Hart, and later down the road, Jenny Lewis. Now, they were gone, they weren't coming back, thanks to Helen.

"This job used to be such a great thing, but now, I just want to find a way to permanently close these anomalies and move on with my life." Connor mumbled to himself.

He looked down at his hat, picked it up and placed it on his head as yet another anomaly alert went off.

* * *

Agent White wandered around Wonderland for what seemed like hours. He was running out of time. When suddenly, an idea hit him.

"Wait a moment, if I can't find a child of Wonderland to become the next Mad Hatter, how would the Queen know the difference if I brought in an Oyster? That's it! It's perfect!"

With that thought, Agent White dashed off toward the Looking Glass where the King and his men were testing out strategies to jumpstart the economy.

* * *

Much to Connor's displeasure, the anomaly alert was a false alarm that wasn't determined until they reached the supposed sight and unnerved quite a lot of people from running around with guns and tranquillizers.

The team returned to the truck where Connor proceeded to slam some of the equipment back into the truck, which caused Danny to approach him.

"Whoa, whoa, what's the matter, Connor?"

Connor let out an exasperated sigh, "It's-you know what? It's just that, I haven't been sleeping much lately, what with fixing the ADD and running system checks and what not. I'm just gonna walk it off."

"Are you sure? The Arc is on the other side of town. We can drop you and Abby off on the way back-"

"N-no, I mean, it's a great day outside. Some fresh air might do me some good! I'll be fine." Connor lied.

Danny shrugged, "Suit yourself, just call any of us if you need anything."

Connor faked a smile, "Sure thing."

The rest of the team drove off towards the ARC while Connor began his walk the long way across London to get back to the ARC. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kept to the less crowded streets. How did everything end up like this? A few years ago, he was a paleontology student with conspiracy theories and his whole life ahead of him. Now, he was just a broken man, who everyone took advantage of.

Little did Connor know, that while he walked the lonely streets of London, a few men in suits watched his every move.

"I just wish that I could get away from all this." Connor mumbled.

As Connor rounded the corner, an old man dressed in a suit with long white hair tied like two rabbit ears behind his head bump into him.

"Hello, I hear you're looking for a new start, Connor." He said.

Connor gave him a confused look and turned to look behind him to see if perhaps the old man was talking to someone else; but when Connor saw no one, he turned round and looked at the man taking a few steps back, "H-How did- how did you know my name?"

The old man merely smiled, and replied "Oh, we've been looking for you for a very long time."

Connor kept stepping backward keeping his eyes on the old man until he realized that the old man had said "we" not "I." That's when he bumped into someone.

He slowly turned around to face three men in suits staring down at him.

Connor smiled nervously, "Hi….um…bye!" He waved as he took off running in hopefully the same direction as the ARC.

Connor whipped out his mobile and called Danny. It rang and rang.

"Oh, Com'on Danny!! Answer the phone!!" He yelled at the dial tone.

Finally Danny answered the phone, it sounded as though he was laughing about something. "Haha" he cleared his throat "What's up Connor?"

"What's up? I'm running for my life because some really creepy guys in suits are after me and I dunno why!" Connor huffed as he turned down another street trying to find a crowd to hide in. Unfortunately for him, he had left his gun in the truck.

"Calm down, where are you?"

"Calm down?!? I'm being chased by lunatics and you want me to calm down?" Connor frantically looked for some familiar sign to pinpoint his location. "I-I don't know, I can't find any landmarks that could help."

Suddenly Sarah's voice came over the phone, Danny must've put it on speaker. "Connor? Connor, don't worry, I'm using the GPS on your phone to track you location, just hold on, ok?"

"'K, just hurry up." Connor looked behind him to see if the men in suits were still following him, but saw nothing. He stopped and leaned against a wall to catch his breath.

He looked down at his phone when he heard a beep.

"Nonononono! Not now! You can't die!" His battery died.

Connor stood straight up and turned around another corner and began running again. He turned around; still saw no one chasing him and then began to wander if he had just imagined the whole thing.

He started to walk again hoping that all the tension he had built up inside was the reason behind his escapade a few moments ago. Hopefully, Sarah was able to pinpoint where he was, because night was nearly upon him.

He walked a few more blocks and sat down on the curb. "This is the exact reason that I need out of the ARC, I'm getting so worked up that I can't even take a walk without seeing things."

Connor took a deep breath and got to his feet and began walking again. He walked past a few dark streets and began to wonder why Danny and the others hadn't come for him yet.

He looked across the street to notice a man walking in his direction and another man across the intersection in front of him walking towards him. Connor turned on his heel and began to run the other way. Someone came out from the dark alleyway and grabbed Connor.

The other two men in suits were now at Connor's side aiding the other man in restraining Connor.

The man with the white hair came out of the shadows clapping his hands while Connor struggled to get free. "You'll be a great replacement, I just know it."

"What are you talking about? Replacement for what?" Connor asked struggling.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

"My friends will be here any minute, then we'll see who's gonna be doing the replacing."

The man smiled menacingly and looked to his cohorts, "we're running late, do keep him quiet so that we can return to the Hearts Casino in peace."

"Hearts Casino?" Connor asked still struggling.

"In Wonderland, of course." The man replied.

"You're off your rocker mate." Shortly after Connor made that comment, one of the men in suits behind him knocked him unconscious.

* * *

Please review!! It's my first crossover, so no flames please. ^^


	2. Madness

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!!**

_***PLEASE READ FIRST* **_**I'm seriously considering changing the rating to M just because some violence in this chap and future chaps might become a bit too graphic for some…just a forewarning. Please let me know your thoughts on this…Also, thank you all so much for reviewing…reviews keep my muse from going hungry**

_**On a brighter note: Your Luck Is Finally Changing and Leave Out All The Rest Will Hopefully be updated by or before the weekend, until then, please enjoy chapter 2 of "The End Where I Begin" =D**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Madness**

Connor weaved in and out of consciousness, as he was dragged across the ground. At first, he could've sworn that this was some kind of messed up dream. He could feel hands dragging him, but to where, he was entirely sure.

Connor felt the hands lift him off the ground and toss him in what he could only guess was a prison cell, because shortly after his body impacted the ground, he heard the clanging of a cell door shut. His head was throbbing so painfully hard.

He wasn't completely sure of where he was and at the moment didn't really care as he let the darkness over take him once more.

Agent White rushed to the throne room, where the Queen and King of Hearts awaited him.

"Your Majesty." He bowed.

"You're late!" The Queen replied.

"Yes, but, I have-"

"Off with his head!" The Queen ordered.

The guards were about to drag him out of the room when he shouted out, "I have found the replacement for the Mad Hatter!"

The Queen motioned for the guards to release Agent White.

"I'm listening." Said the Queen.

"I have found the replacement Mad Hatter."

"Yes you've said that already." The King interrupted.

"Quiet Winston!" the Queen ordered.

"Sorry dearest." The King replied.

"Well, where is this replacement, Agent White?" The Queen inquired.

"He-he's in the holding cells. You see, we've had some trouble in bringing him here. He put up quite a fight."

"The current Mad Hatter is due to die fairly soon and I can only hope that somewhere in the vast space in your head, that you call a brain, you've realized that the current Mad Hatter must pass the hat onto the new Mad Hatter!"

"Y-yes ma'am."

"I wish to see this new replacement you've found before you even take him before the Mad Hatter."

"Yes, your m-majesty." Agent White bowed before turning and briskly walking towards the holding cell with several suits entail to collect Connor.

* * *

Danny, Sarah, Abby, and Becker arrived to the place where the GPS tracking had led them. Unfortunately, the location was so far out of the way, that they had got themselves caught in rush hour traffic and hadn't arrived until nightfall.

Danny pulled the truck over to the side of the road and the four of them got out of the vehicle.

"Connor!" Sarah called.

"Connor!" Abby called.

Danny whistled. "Over here!" he called.

"I don't believe it. Where could he have gone?" Sarah clapped her hands to her mouth.

Danny held the smashed up, dead mobile in his hands. "Dunno, but wherever he is, I don't think he went on friendly terms."

"Helen?" Abby asked thinking that was the worst that could've happened to their comrade.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to let him wander off on his own!" Becker chimed in.

"You're not exactly helping the situation, soldier boy. I was trying to give him some space." Danny replied irritably.

"Stop it!" Abby interjected. "Look, Connor's missing. We need to focus on finding him instead of fighting each other. Any ideas?"

Abby looked to her teammates.

"None yet, but we need to return to the ARC and regroup. We're not going to accomplish anything in the dark." Danny replied after several minutes of silence.

Abby scoffed. "Cutter wouldn't have given up! He'd keep looking til he found Connor!"

Danny got to his feet and grabbed Abby's shoulder's "Listen to me, I'm not Nick Cutter! I'm sorry for all your losses, truly I am and if I could bring any of them back I would, but I can't! The best we can do for Connor right now is regroup and sort out our priorities. Do you understand me?"

Abby didn't answer him; she merely stared back at him menacingly.

"Get in the truck." Danny ordered everyone, still looking at Abby as he let go of her.

Sarah picked up Connor's hat that was lying on the ground. She stopped as she opened the door and stared back the spot where Connor might have spent his last minutes alive and muttered, "Maybe we shouldn't have taken Connor for granted. We should've paid more attention to him."

"You coming, Sarah?" Danny asked as he started the truck.

Sarah looked down at the ground, took a deep breath and climbed into the truck.

* * *

Connor was shocked awake by a splash of the coldest water one could ever imagine.

"Oh my God! Th-th-that's cold!" He shivered.  
Agent White chuckled. "Good, you're awake."

Connor jumped up and grabbed onto the bars, "You! What the hell do you want from me?"

"The Queen wishes to meet you." Agent White replied ignoring Connor's question.

"Queen Elizabeth? You crazy weirdoes kidnapped me to meet the Queen?"

Agent White chuckled menacingly. "No, the Queen of Hearts."

Connor shook his head, "Not that line again. There is no Wonderland, mate. That's a story in a kid's book!"

Agent White nodded to some suits, who approached the cell, unlocking it and dragging Connor out.

* * *

Several Minutes later, they were in the throne room.

The suits held Connor down. So that he was kneeling before the Queen and King.

"This is your replacement for the Mad Hatter?" The Queen inquired standing and descending towards Connor.

Agent White smiled, "Yes, your majesty."

'This is just a bad dream Connor. Just a bad dream. Who the hell am I kidding? Someone please pinch me and wake me up already!' Connor screamed in his head.

The Queen seemed to sense Connor's uneasiness. "Tell me boy, do you know where you are right now?"

"I'd like to say London, England; but these creeps who brought me here keep insisting that we're in Wonderland." Connor replied.

The Queen reached down lifting Connor's head to look at her. "Tell me, then, how would you like to live forever?"

"I'd like to go home, if you don't mind. This joke's gone a bit far, don't ya think?"

"Joke? You think this is a joke?" The Queen asked incredulously.

She began to laugh, followed by the King and everyone else. Even Connor laughed a bit, even if it sounded nervous.

"Silence!" The Queen ordered.

Everyone fell silent, even Connor.

"You don't have a choice. You will either serve as the new Mad Hatter or you will lose your head."

"Y-y-you can't be serious! What the hell did I do to deserve this?" Connor asked stunned.

Agent White stepped forward. "With your majesty's permission, I would like to use test the latest emotion to wipe his memories completely so that he will not be able to resist the passing of the hat."

"What?!? I'm no guinea pig! Let me go!"

"Are you referring to 'Oblivion?'" The Queen asked.

"That was a very hard emotion to get a hold of. I can't even remember how many oysters it took to fill that jar." The King mused.

"Oysters?" Connor asked.

The trio continued to ignore Connor. The Queen took a few moments to think about Agent White's request.

"Alright Agent White, you are granted your request. Just don't kill him, because I don't think you'll be lucky enough to find another replacement as good as this one before the Mad Hatter dies."

"Thank you, your majesty." Agent White bowed and motioned for the suits to take Connor away.

"What?!? You can't do this! It's-it's inhuman! Lemme go!" Connor cried as he struggled against the three suits that dragged him out of the room.

* * *

They dragged Connor down several corridors and into a sound proof room. The Three suits held Connor on his knees while two other suits came forward with a clear jar with a grayish liquid inside it.

Connor saw Agent White out of the corner of his eye standing in the corner leaning on his cane staring with a menacing grin that mad Connor sick to his stomach. "Open wide!" he laughed.

"You're all insane!" Connor struggled in the suits' grip. "Lemme go! I'll be damned if I let you lot drown me with whatever concoction you've got cooked up in there. I dunno what oblivion tastes like, but I'm pretty damn sure it not my cup of tea!"

One of the suits holding Connor down pulled his head back as the two suits with the jar of gray liquid was quite literally poured down his throat.

Connor tried spitting it out, at first, but he couldn't spit it out fast enough, because it just kept coming.

When the last drop fell from the jar, the suits released their grip on Connor as he fell to the floor convulsing.

* * *

A few hours later, Connor had stopped convulsing. A doctor was sent in to make sure that he hadn't been killed by overdose via the emotion that had been force fed to him.

"He's alive alright, an empty shell, but alive nonetheless." The doctor explained to Agent White.

"Excellent." He looked at the group of suits and ordered "summon a scarab, we have to pay a visit to the soon-to-be-former Mad Hatter. We haven't much time."

Agent White peered in the window of the room where Connor lie lifeless, "This one's strong." He mused.

As they approached the sector that the Mad Hatter lived in, Connor regained consciousness.

"Wha-where am I? Who-who am I?" he asked.

"We'll explain when over tea." Agent White snickered. 'Oh, how proud the Queen will be of me!' he thought.

Two suits helped Connor out of the scarab and into the room where the Mad Hatter lay on his deathbed.

"Oh? Is that company?" Mad Hatter asked from his deathbed as he coughed. "I'm sorry that I'm not looking my best today, I'm afraid I'm nearing the end of my Wonderland life."

"We brought this man here to take up the hat as the new Mad Hatter." Agent White explained.

"Oh, that's good. I've been waiting to be relieved." He smiled.

"Bring him here." The Mad Hatter inquired as the suits brought Connor forth.

The Mad Hatter lifted the floppy green hat off of his head and put it over Connor's head, "From this day until the end of Wonderland, you shall be known as Mad Hatter. You shall take up the duties of the Mad Hatter as you are here at the passing of this hat."

He dropped the hat on Connor's head and died.

Connor Temple was no more, all that was left was the Mad Hatter.

* * *

Sorry it was so dark, I view Agent White as a total creep and tried to portray him as such, sorry if it came off sounding a bit slashy, I didn't intend for that to happen. Please Review!


	3. Emotional Drought

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!!!!**

**A/N: Hi! Just wanted to clear a few things up:**

_**1.) This story will be Hatter/Alice, with small snippets of Primeval relationships (i.e. Sarah/Danny, and slight Abby/Becker)**_

_**2.) The Mad Hatter on the deathbed is the one from the Disney movie, however, the March Hare aka Mad March is a completely different story…you'll see what I mean when we get there. ^^**_

_**3.) This story will hopefully go past the ending of Syfy's Alice if my muse ever stops shape-shifting. XD**_

_**4.) Hope that cleared everything up!! Enjoy!!**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Emotional Drought**

"We brought this man here to take up the hat as the new Mad Hatter." Agent White explained.

"Oh, that's good. I've been waiting to be relieved." He smiled.

"Bring him here." The Mad Hatter inquired as the suits brought Connor forth.

The Mad Hatter lifted the floppy green hat off of his head and put it over Connor's head, "From this day until the end of Wonderland, you shall be known as Mad Hatter. You shall take up the duties of the Mad Hatter as you are here at the passing of this hat."

He dropped the hat on Connor's head and died.

Connor Temple was no more; all that was left was the Mad Hatter.

The moment the hat landed on Conner's head, his hair became disheveled, his clothes changed from jeans to black slacks with a belt and a shiny belt buckle, from a yellow long-sleeved shirt and corduroy jacket to a purplish retro dress shirt with a loose purple tie and tan leather jacket, his sneakers to tan work boots (A/N: not sure if that's really what type of shoes they were) and the green floppy hat changed to a smaller tan hat. His eyes took on a more accented look (magic eyeliner).

"Hmm. I suppose the hat transforms the bearer according to their personality." Agent White mused. "Dispose of the former Mad Hatter; we can't have it ruining the balance of Wonderland."

The Mad Hatter looked around, "where am I?" He shrugged, "must've dozed off. Now, who are you lot?"

Agent White cleared his throat. "We're here to escort you to your meeting with the Queen of Hearts. Come along, we're running late."

The Mad Hatter walked over to a nearby mirror and examined himself. He nodded as if in approval.

"Not bad. Much, much better than that shabby, old, floppy, green hat I had." He mused.

Agent White looked over to the remaining suits and motioned for them to "escort" the Mad Hatter to the scarab.

He immediately threw his hands up as if in protest. "Ok ladies, I'm going. Don't get your knickers in a twist."

* * *

About an hour or so later, they were back in the throne room.

The Queen was seated at her throne. Agent White walked in with the suits pushing the Mad Hatter towards the center of the room.

"So Mad Hatter, are you of sound mind to hear a little proposition now?" the Queen inquired.

"Actually, I prefer Hatter,"

"Pardon?"

"Hatter, it's shorter and easier to pronounce."

"Do you take me for some kind of invalid?" The Queen accused.

"No, but I'm sure these blokes are." Hatter gestured to Agent White and the suits present in the room.

"Why you-" Agent White made a move to hit Hatter.

"Stop!" the Queen ordered.

"But-" Agent White attempted to defend his case.

"That will be quite enough. I quite like this new Mad Hatter. He has some-spunk to him. Is Mad March here yet?"

Two suits walked over to the main doors and opened them, revealing a man with short blond hair wearing a suit.

"I thought Mad March was a rabbit?" One of the suits whispered to another.

"He's broken the spell." Hatter muttered.

"What can I do for ya Queenie?" Mad March asked ignorantly as he approached the throne.

"Our wonderful economy has hit an emotional drought. The suits cannot continue to steal oysters from the human world, bring them to the Casino, and distribute the teas to our people. To make things worse, I hear that there is a resistance movement against us." The Queen explained.

"That's all well and good, but where do I fit in, in this Mad Tea Party?" Hatter interjected.

"You and Mad March are going to go into business together and open a teashop where you will sell the teas to the highest bidders." The Queen replied.

"That's probably the worst waste of my time in the history of Wonderland, I just finished my 100 year sentence with that last loon and I killed him shortly after my sentence was completed. I'm not about to spend who knows how long with this guy selling tea to people who want a quick fix." Mad March objected.

"Silence!" The Queen ordered.

"The purpose of this tea shop is to keep the people of Wonderland under my rule and draw out the resistance hiding the Great Library so that I may destroy it. That is why you two will work together or you shall die together. Besides, this businessship will give the two of you titles among the commoners."

Mad March contemplated the situation for a few moments. "Why him?" was his reply.

"Hey," Hatter interjected, "I'm right here mate, so if you got something to say, say it to my face."

Mad March moved forward so that he was mere inches away from Hatter, "You know what? I like you, kid. I think we'll be great friends, partner." He smiled.

Hatter stuck out his hand smiling, "Partners in crime."

"Splendid.": The Queen clapped her hands together. "Now get out of my sight before I get sick."

Shortly after Mad March and Hatter left the throne room, Agent White rushed towards the throne.

"Your Majesty. The Mad Hatter is barely a day old in this new Wonderland life, do you really think it's wise to let him just waltz about?"

"Wise?" The Queen stood up. "Who are you to question whether or not my decisions are right or wrong? I should have you beheaded right now."

"No, No! I-I-I beg your majesty's forgiveness." Agent white dropped to the floor bowing.

"I will spare you life for now, but I will tell you Agent White, why it is wise to let Mad Hatter go now. It is because Mad March has become my loyal assassin and will take care of any problems should they arise. That is why Mad Hatter needs no escort. He will either serve me or perish."

* * *

Please Review!!


	4. The Approaching Curve

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!!!!**

**Chapter 4: The Approaching Curve**

Sarah lay in bed with her head on Danny's chest. Today was their day off and they planned to spend it resting after their ordeal yesterday.

They returned to the ARC after they had found Connor's hat and smashed mobile on a street corner. She was voted the one to explain the situation to Lester, who immediately deemed that the ARC project was becoming too unsafe after losing several people. He went on to say that the ARC would be fully shut down for 24 hours until a decision could be reached on whether or not the ARC was to remain operational due to the casualties.

Sarah felt Danny's grip around her tighten. She also heard his heartbeat accelerate through his gray t-shirt he was wearing.

'He must be having a nightmare.' Sarah thought.

Danny was taking Connor's disappearance hard, even though he tried not to show it for the good of the team.

Abby, however, refused to speak to anyone. She disappeared after Lester made the announcement of the ARC lockdown. Turned off her mobile and became somewhat of a ghost to everyone. She didn't tell anyone where she was going or why. Just left.

Danny's heartbeat returned to normal as did his breathing. Sarah pushed all the negative thoughts to the back of her head and closed her eyes falling asleep listening to Danny's heartbeat.

* * *

Abby walked around the cemetery. She was looking for Stephen's grave. She usually visited his grave twice a year. Once on his birthday, and once on the anniversary of his death.

However, today was neither of those days. She came to lament her latest loss: Connor.

She stood in the cold November air as she stared at the headstone.

"Stephen, I know that you probably can't hear me; but everything seems to have gotten worse since you died. Cutter died, Jenny left, and now Connor, gone. We're not even sure where he's gone or if he's even still alive. I just-" she wiped a tear from her eye. "I just don't know what to do anymore. Maybe if you were still here, everything would be different. This job would be different. You would've made sure that we paid more attention to Connor and gave him the recognition he deserved."

Suddenly, someone put a coat around Abby.

She turned around to come face to face with Captain Becker.

"What are you doing here?" she spat.

"Stopping you from catching you death of cold." He replied simply.

She fell into Becker and began to cry into his shirt while he wrapped his arms cautiously around her.

"Why? Why did they all have to go?" She cried.

"I-I d-I'm so sorry, Abby." Was all Becker could say as he held her in the cold cemetery.

* * *

Hatter and Mad March left the Hearts Casino and started to head into town.

"So, where we going exactly?" Hatter asked as they made the long trek to the city.

"We are going to check out our new tea shop and then starting with the basics." Mad March explained.

"Basics?" Hatter inquired.

"Firearms, level of madness, that sort of stuff."

"Oh, sounds fun."

They reached the tea shop by mid-day.

"So how long have you been The Mad Hatter? I haven't seen you around Wonderland before." Mad March asked as he stumbled around in the dark searching for the light switch.

Suddenly the lights came on, Hatter standing next to the controls with his hand on the switch.

"You've got sharp eyes." Mad March commented.

"I dunno how long, I don't even know where I came from. It's all just a bit of a blur." Hatter replied staring off into the distance. He clapped his hands together, "But, all that matters is that I am here now and I am ready to not lose my head to the Queen."

Mad March peered around a nearby corner. "Hold on, I think I found our office."

"Really?" Hatter asked excitedly as he dashed around the corner down the hall and into a wide open "office space. "Wow, this is-this is really spiffy!"

"Spiffy?" Mad March asked sarcastically.

Hatter made a face, "Actually, I dunno where that word came from, just ignore it."

After examining the office space and deciding that the Queen owed it to them to furnish the place, they headed up on the roof of the building.

Some old bottles lay scattered all over the roof top from stragglers, Mad March set them up in a line far away from Hatter.

"Okay, so the point is for you to destroy all those bottles with this gun." Mad March explained handing Hatter a gun.

"I might be mad, but I'm not stupid." Hatter replied taking the gun and destroying every bottle Mad March had lined up.

Mad March nodded, "Impressive, now, agility and madness, the final frontier!" Mad March exclaimed as he grabbed Hatter's hat and dashed toward the ladder they had climbed up.

Hatter touched the spot where his hat was moments ago. "Hey! Wait!"

Mad March slid down the ladder and began to dance across the ledge of the city. Hatter did the same, only he danced along the edge to retrieve his stolen hat.

When he caught up to Mad March, he tried to peacefully get the hat back, but when Mad March threw the first punch, it was war.

Hatter knocked Mad March's feet out from under him and picked up the as it fell off the ledge. Unfortunately, Hatter lost his footing and slipped. He was holding onto the ledge and tried to pull himself up but couldn't.

"Let go of the hat." Mad March reasoned.

"Nope, it's my hat. I love it and I'm not gonna lose it!" Hatter called back.

He put the hat on his head and pulled himself back up onto the ledge. He sat down and leaned against the building.

Mad March stuck out his hand, "Congratulations, you passed."

Hatter looked at him and punched him in the face. Mad March stumbled back holding his nose. Lucky for him it wasn't bleeding.

"What the hell was that for?"

Hatter laughed, "Don't mess with the hat."

"Fair enough." Mad March nodded.

As they walked back, it occurred to Hatter that the Queen hadn't elaborated on the side-effects of these teas they'd be selling.

"So, what happens if someone would happen to overdose on these teas?"

"More than likely, they'll die." Mad March explained.

Hatter scoffed, "Huh, a never-ending tea party."

"I'll never do that again." Mad March mumbled.

"You know, it's kinda funny." Hatter suddenly laughed.

"What? A never-ending tea party?"

"No, it might just be my imagination, but-oh nevermind." Hatter replied.

"What? Tell me, were friends aren't we?"

"You remind me of someone I used to know." Hatter explained as they climbed the ladder into the teashop.

"No, you said yourself, you don't know who you were before you were passed the hat. So, all that matters now is well now." Mad March explained replacing the knife up his sleeve as Hatter turned to face him.

"Yeah, you're right. I should just stop thinking about it and worry about this teashop and keeping my head." Hatter replied.

* * *

Sorry if Mad March was a bit of a softy, it was meant as a charade to fool Hatter into trusting him.

Please review!!


	5. Buried Myself Alive

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!!!**

**A/N: I forgot to log off when I let my friend on to check out my stories and didn't realize it until she hit submit review. If anyone knows how to fix this problem, please message me, I'll be extremely grateful!!!**

**Also, the rating's been changed due to future chaps.**

**Enjoy the long awaited Chapter 5!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Buried Myself Alive**

Abby, Becker, Danny, and Sarah gathered in Lester's office to hear his final decision on the future of the ARC project.

Lester thought it better to stay seated in his chair at his desk to deliver his news to the team—or what was left of the team. Lester had spent all day yesterday thinking of all the possible ways to deal with the current problems. He had already had to deal with the deaths of Nick Cutter and Stephen Hart, the resignation of Jenny Lewis and now the possible demise of Connor Temple.

The four team members stood awaiting Lester's orders expectantly.

Lester took a deep breath. "I understand the current predicament of the ARC and after reviewing the possible choices to choose from, I have come to my conclusion. Since we have still found no way of stopping these anomalies, but a solution to containing them has been found. So, for now, until further notice, the ARC project will remain operational with everyone assuming their previous positions, however, Dr. Page will be taking on the duties of Mr. Temple in his absence, as well as continuing her previous position."

Sarah felt the weight of the world hit her shoulders as she staggered back into Danny, who put a hand on her shoulder lifting the weight a bit.

Abby gave Lester a look and ducked out of the office.

Just as she was about to put the key into the lock of her car door, she heard Becker's voice.

"Are you leaving?"

Abby didn't turn to face him.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"For good?"

"What does it matter to you, Becker?" Abby snapped.

Becker took a step toward her and turned her to face him.

"We need you. I need you Abby."

Abby shook from his grasp. "No, ya don't need me. Connor needed me and I abandoned him."

Becker searched Abby's eyes for some emotion that didn't scream pain or blame. He pulled Abby toward him, crushing his lips against hers. She didn't return his kiss at first, but it seemed as though she returned his kiss with angst. She ran her fingers through Becker's hair as he wrapped his arms around her slender figure.

Something screamed in the back of Becker's head that this wasn't the right thing to do, to take advantage of someone who had just lost a dear friend; but he refused to let Abby bury herself in angst and run away from all of this. He would be there for her til his heart was black and blue.

Maybe he couldn't solve her problems, but he could help her so that she would stay with him at the ARC--with what was left of the team and put a permanent stop to the anomalies.

* * *

Hatter wandered around the busy tea shop. He didn't know much about business, but he did know that he had the charisma to deal with such anxiety.

March had left early that morning and still hadn't returned.

It had been nearly a month and Hatter had fallen into the Wonderland grind of things. Hatter wasn't much of a sales pitcher, but he was able to sale the teas to the zany people of Wonderland who needed a quick fix.

Hatter noticed out in the crowd today a girl with whitish blonde hair and seemed to recognize her, but didn't recognize her at the same time. She turned to talk to someone, presumably her boyfriend. Only, this time, her hair looked longer and more reddish than anything. Hatter didn't know her. He'd been to busy running the tea shop to become acquainted with anyone properly.

Hatter shrugged his shoulders and returned to selling the teas.

* * *

A few hours later, Hatter closed the shop and Mad March had still failed to come back.

Hatter wandered into the back office and slumped down in his revolving chair.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was not making sense, at least, not the sense Wonderland made to him.

Why couldn't he remember anything before the passing of the hat?

Hatter's breathing became shallow as tortuous images seemed to flash through his mind.

_The man smiled menacingly and looked to his cohorts, "we're running late, do keep him quiet so that we can return to the Hearts Casino in peace."_

Hatter shook his head, why was he seeing The White Rabbit threatening him?

_"Joke? You think this is a joke?" The Queen asked incredulously._

Hatter shook his head as another scene unfolded.

_Agent White stepped forward. "With your majesty's permission, I would like to use test the latest emotion to wipe his memories completely so that he will not be able to resist the passing of the hat."_

"_What?!? You can't do this! It's-it's inhuman! Lemme go!" Connor cried as he struggled against the three suits that dragged him out of the room._

Hatter began to sweat as the scene seemed to be getting worse.

_He felt as if he was being dragged down several corridors and into a sound proof room. The three suits held Hatter on his knees while two other suits came forward with a clear jar with a grayish liquid inside it._

_Hatter saw Agent White out of the corner of his eye standing in the corner leaning on his cane staring with a menacing grin that mad Hatter sick to his stomach. "Open wide!" he laughed._

Hatter struggeled to keep his head, maybe this was some kind of daymare. A very vivid daymare.

"_You're all insane!" Hatter struggled in the suits' grip. "Lemme go! I'll be damned if I let you lot drown me with whatever concoction you've got cooked up in there. I dunno what oblivion tastes like, but I'm pretty damn sure it not my cup of tea!"_

_One of the suits holding Hatter down pulled his head back as the two suits with the jar of gray liquid was quite literally poured down his throat._

_Hatter tried spitting it out, at first, but he couldn't spit it out fast enough, because it just kept coming._

_When the last drop fell from the jar, the suits released their grip on Hatter as he fell to the floor convulsing._

Hatter lay on the floor involuntarily convulsing, but unlike the scenes he had just seen in his head, he began to laugh hysterically.

He lightly hit himself in the head while he continued to laugh maniacally.

"Hahaha. I'm an oyster! An oyster!"

"An oyster!" He began to cry tears seeping from his eyes.

Hatter managed to get to his feet, took off the hat and threw it across the room.

The second the hat hit the floor, his clothes changed.

His disheveled hair became orderly, his clothes changed from black slacks with a belt and a shiny belt buckle to jeans, from a purplish retro dress shirt with a loose purple tie and tan leather jacket to a yellow long-sleeved shirt and corduroy jacket, his tan work boots to sneakers.

He patted himself, "Oh, my God, I dunno who I am!"

"I've gotta get to the Looking Glass and find out." He cried hysterically.

He started to step toward the doorway and suddenly felt as if the hat he'd just thrown was calling to him. It was as if the hat was telling him that it needed him and he needed it.

He turned to the hat and began steeping toward it until he collapsed only a few feet from it. As unconsciousness over took him, he heard Mad March standing over him with a few suits.

"Ugh, I had a feeling this would happen sooner or later. That stupid rabbit is reason this arrangement is faulty. Pick him up; Queenie will know how to solve this, one can only hope. Don't forget that hat!" Mad March muttered to the suits as they carried out their orders.

* * *

Please Review!


	6. Secrets

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!!!!**

**A/N: Okay, so for some unknown reason, most of my updates aren't showing up in the categories for the shows I write in. I'm still looking into it to find a solution. Until then, please enjoy Chapter 6!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Secrets**

Connor lay on the cold ground in a dungeon once more. This time, however, he was very near dead to the world. He was unconscious and slowly loosing his mind if something wasn't done immediately.

"When is a raven like a writing desk? Where have the oysters gone?" Hatter silently cried in his mad stupor that he was falling deeper and deeper into.

Mad March stared at him for a moment from the other side of the bars. Something was very curious about this Hatter and there was one person who had answers.

* * *

Agent White was wandering about the corridors chuckling to himself about his recent deeds and how much pride he had taken in doing them.

As he approached the corner, Mad March swung around the corner, his hand instantly going on Agent White's throat and lifted him up off of the ground.

"What do you want?" he choked.

Mad March cocked his head to the side, "I believe you have some information on Hatter that you'd like to share with me, Whitey."

Agent White began to laugh as he choked. "Me? I know nothing about him! Just some no name I captured and brought here to become the Mad Hatter."

Mad March slammed Agent White harder against the wall, not loosening his chokehold. "Don't play games with me, rabbit, if you value your life, you'll spill words now, or blood later."

"Two boys: one lost, one saved; now the little boy is found." Agent White riddled.

Mad March, who seemed to understand the riddle, started to chuckle, as did Agent White.

He set Agent White back on his feet and patted his shoulder violently. "I'm glad we came to an understanding, Whitey. I look forward do dealing with you in the future."

Mad March turned and walked back down the hall toward the throne room where the Queen of Hearts was waiting for an explanation of why the new Mad Hatter was now dying from insanity.

Agent White ran a hand round his throat, as if he were making sure that it was still there. He coughed for breath and turned to walk the opposite way, now deep with worry of what would happen know that the secret he'd been keeping had been forcefully passed on to Mad March.

* * *

Abby opened her eyes. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to where she was exactly. She knew that she wasn't in her room or even in her own flat, by the looks of things. In fact, she was certain that she had never been where she currently was at the moment. Wherever here was. She suddenly felt someone move beside her, their grip around her waist tighten and then loosen.

Then she remembered.

Becker. The kiss. All of the anguish she felt. And somehow, it had all ended with her winding up in bed waking up next to him, in his flat of all places.

She felt somewhat sick to her stomach. However, she didn't exactly feel completely guilty for whatever reason her newly disturbed conscience had been able to block. She was supposed to be out looking for Connor, quitting her job at the ARC, not sleeping with Becker.

She slid out of the bed, quickly got dressed, and slipped out the door, back towards her apartment to check on Jack and feed Rex. She could only hope that things would get any weirder between herself and Becker.

* * *

The Queen of Hearts sat on her throne as she listened to Mad March's explanation of what had happened to Hatter.

"Where is Agent White?!?" she thundered.

Moments later, Agent White came through the doors.

"Majesty," he bowed.

"Save it," she replied. "My Mad Hatter is in a cell dying and it's all your fault!"

"We-well, you see the-the thing is-" he stuttered, while Mad March chuckled to himself.

"You said, that by giving him the oblivion emotion, he would forget everything and the hat would do the rest of the work. Have you _anything_ to say for yourself?"

"We-well, we-we cou-could try again, immediately placing that hat on him, and inducing a big shock that would force him to accept the role of the new Mad Hatter. Have we any oblivion left?" Agent White stuttered.

"Mad March, what do you think?" The Queen asked.

"I'll provide the shock." Mad March replied sliding the knife out of his sleeve.

"Excellent!" The Queen exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

She turned to Agent White. "And you! There is only one-eighth of the oblivion emotion left, use it to the best of its abilities."

"Yes, ma'am." Agent White replied as he turned and began to walk back out of the door.

"Oh, and Agent White," she called.

"He turned, "Yes, your majesty?"

"If this happens again, it will be your head!" The Queen of Hearts warned.

Agent White gulped. "Yes, ma'am." He bowed and took his leave.

The Queen turned to Mad March, "do you really think this is going to work, Marchy?"

He stroked the blade of the dagger, "I've never known anyone who refused."

"Just don't kill Hatter, yet. I think he'll be a great asset to this regime." She smiled wickedly.

Mad March's mind wandered back to Agent White's riddle, which he had already figured out and turned to the Queen as if to say something, but began to walk out the door.

"See ya, Queenie." He called over his shoulder.

"Mad March?"

Mad March gritted his teeth and turned to face the Queen of Hearts.

"Yeah?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

Mad March looked upwards as if he were thinking about something to tell her and let his eyes fall back on her, making a face, "Nah, just keep an eye on Whitey, I think he's up to something."

Mad March turned and walked back put the door not caring what the Queen had to say or if she had said anything at all.

* * *

Please Review!

Sorry it's short, next one will be longer!!! I promise!! ^^


	7. The Winding Road

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!!!**

**Chapter 7: The Winding Road**

_A few weeks later,_

Abby was helping Sarah do some maintenance on the Anomaly Detector, when Becker came over to greet them with a cup of coffee the way he did every morning.

"Good morning Sarah, Abby." He greeted holding the cup holder out with the last two coffees.

Abby looked at the coffee, unsure if she should take it or not.

"No thanks, I'm fine." She replied turning her gaze away pretending to work on the ADD.

Becker frowned and put the coffee on the nearby desk and walked away.

Sarah turned to Abby. "What's gotten into the two of you lately?"

Abby didn't make eye contact. "It's nothing Sarah. I just want to find Connor so everything goes back to how it used to be."

* * *

Connor was once again dragged into the room where he had originally first tasted the oblivion emotion which nearly claimed his life.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Agent White asked Mad March.

"How would you like to find out, Whitey?" Mad March replied pointing the dagger at Agent White.

"Nevermind." He muttered.

Agent White motioned for the two suits to take their positions holding Connor up.

"Now, as I pour the rest of this emotion down his throat, Mad March will provide a shock big enough that it will force him to let go of his memories and you will quickly put the hat on his head, understood?" Agent White instructed the third suit.

"Yes, sir." He replied.

The suits pull Connor's head back so that his mouth was hanging open, while Agent White poured the rest of oblivion down Connor's throat.

Connor began to cough violently as if he were waking up.

Mad March took the dagger and plunged it into Connor's shoulder, and immediately pulled it back out.

Connor screamed in pain, as the third suit quickly placed the hat on Connor's head.

The moment the hat landed on Conner's head once more, his hair became disheveled, his clothes changed from jeans to black slacks with a belt and a shiny belt buckle, from a yellow long-sleeved shirt and corduroy jacket to a purplish retro dress shirt with a loose purple tie and tan leather jacket, his sneakers to tan work boots, and the green floppy hat changed to a smaller tan hat. His eyes took on a more accented look (magic eyeliner).

Connor convulsed on the floor for several minutes as he hung onto the hat for seemingly dear life.

Agent White looked to Mad March, "this time, make sure that you keep an eye on him." Agent White then left the room with the suits.

Shortly after Agent White and the suits had left, he stopped convulsing, now only Hatter remained. Agent White, Mad March, and the suits had finally succeeded in destroying the last trace's of Connor's persona leaving Hatter as the soul persona.

Hatter put his hands down on the ground and pushed himself up off of the ground. He stumbled backwards a few feet, his hand rushing to his head as Mad March quickly hid the knife from view.

"Ow," Hatter cried as he shoved his hand in his shirt to his shoulder blade.

He pulled his hand back to reveal traces of blood.

He looked at Mad March and asked, "What the hell happened?"

* * *

Abby walked down the long corridor toward the locker room to pick up her stuff before she left for the day. She wanted to collect her stuff as quickly as possible; she had loads of errands to run and didn't want a confrontation with Becker.

As she rounded the corner to the locker room, she bumped into Becker.

She didn't make eye contact and tried to side step him to get to her locker.

"Abby, we need to talk." He stated.

"There's nothing to talk about." She replied as she stepped around him heading for her locker.

Becker grabbed her arm and flung her around to face him.

"There's plenty to talk about, Abigail." He continued.

"I told you not to call me that Becker and I meant it!" She hissed.

"So what happened a few weeks ago?" He inquired searching her eyes.

"You know what happened, Connor disappeared. We need to find him."

"Don't give me that line." Becker snapped. "You've been using Temple to cover your tracks these past few weeks, maybe it's time that you just admit it."

"I'd rather not think about it." Abby replied trying to keep her eyes from looking at him.

"We slept together, what's so wrong about it? Neither of us is married!" Becker shouted just above a whisper.

"I did it out of grief! I was so emotionally wrecked because my flat mate, who I kicked out so my brother could live with me, was kidnapped by Helen or someone else! I don't love you if that's what you're trying to get at, Becker, so just leave me alone!" Abby snapped back.

Becker's other arm gripped Abby's back as he pulled her into a passionate kiss, which she returned as they began to tangle their hands in one another's hair.

He pulled away looking her in the eyes, "Are you still going to tell me that's out of grief?"

Abby's eyes shifted between Becker's eyes and his lips. She leaned forward as if she was going to kiss him, but shifted backwards and pulled out of his grasp.

"I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work, Becker, so just back off! We don't belong together."

"Keep telling yourself that." He muttered.

She turned opening her locker, grabbing her things, slamming her locker afterwards, and walking towards the door. "It's the anniversary of Stephen's death and you have to pull stupid little stunts like this."

As she walked out the door, Becker called after her, "that's your problem; you're constantly living in the past!"

Suddenly, Abby dropped what she had been carrying and ran back into the locker-room and into Becker's arms immediately connecting their lips.

After a while, Abby broke the kiss, "I don't live in the past, for your information. I just don't want to forget who I am."

"Don't worry, you won't." Becker whispered soothingly as he kissed her once more, "Come on, I'll give you a lift home."

* * *

"Don't you remember?" March asked innocently.

"Not really, must've blacked out or something." Hatter replied checking his wound which seemed to be healing fairly quickly.

"We were reporting to Queenie, and on our way out the Resistance attacked. We were fighting them off and one of them took a jab at you and knocked you out stone cold." Mad March explained.

"Huh." Was all Hatter said.

"Well, let's get outta here before we get called in as witnesses." Mad March said after a few seconds of silence, as he led the way back to the tea shop.

* * *

Hatter slumped down in his chair. "I think I need some tea, and I don't mean that crap we sell in the shop."

He got up and poured himself a cup, while Mad March grabbed a bottle of beer out of the chest and walked over to the punching bag.

Hatter sat sipping his cup of tea while he watched Mad March decimate the punching bag, taking a break every now and then to decimate the bottle of beer he held in his free hand.

"You sure you don't want any tea?" Hatter asked.

"Pretty damn sure." Mad March replied. "Try spending the last 100 years of your life stuck looking like a frickin' rabbit drinking nothing but tea. I had to kill that guy; I look and feel much better now than I did in the last 100 years. Think of what I endured the last 100 years drinking as the crap we both refuse to drink that Queenie forces us to sell."

Mad March took a couple more swings at the punching bag and sipped his beer. "I'm telling ya Hatter, one of these days, I'm gonna get out of the tea business and find something better to do with my life."

"Like what?" Hatter suddenly squeezed his eyes shut.

Mad March noticed this and asked "what's wrong?"

Hatter set the tea down on the table and walked over to the couch.

"I-I think that I just need to lie down for a bit." He replied.

Mad March downed the rest of his beer and set the bottle down. He walked over to where Hatter had laid down on the couch.

Hatter was passed out, resting peacefully on the couch, breathing heavily.

"Well I'll be damned. I guess when you change personalities as many times as he has, it really does take a lot outta ya." Mad March mused cocking his head to one side.

"Oh well," he shrugged returning to his punching bag and cracking open another beer. "Further down the winding road we shall go."

* * *

Please Review!!!


	8. Fade Away

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!!!**

**Chapter 8:**** Fade Away**

_Wonderland….25 Years later…._

Mad March had been summoned to the Queen's throne room. He honestly had better things to be doing right now, and there were very _few_ times when he was honest.

He plopped down in one of the chairs nearest her throne.

"What can I do for ya Queenie?" He asked, agitation lining his voice.

"I want you to report on the Mad Hatter's status." She replied sternly.

"His name's Hatter."

"Pardon?"

"It's Hatter, and since the incident twenty-five years ago, he's never caused me any problems at all. Besides, it'd be a real shame to have to kill him."

"Are you growing soft Mad March?"

"Who me? Get real. I'm still way worse than anyone else here in Wonderland, even you."

The Queen's smile faded. "Let's not get too headstrong here Marchy. Back to business, caught any resistance members lately?"

Mad March sat up in his chair. "The most recent resistance members I caught were turned over to you two weeks ago. It's not my fault that someone is helping them."

"Could be your new friend."

"Could be your son," March countered.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Marchy. Jack would never do anything to destroy his mother's heart."

"Aww, that's cute. Really it is, but if you don't mind, I've got tea to sell."

And with that Mad March up and left the Hearts Casino, without so much as a protest from the Queen.

* * *

Lester called everyone into his office. As usual, he was sat in his favorite chair with his hands folded.

Danny, Sarah, Abby, and Becker stared at him expectantly.

Lester cleared his throat. "I assume that you all know why I called this meeting."

Danny was the only one who nodded.

"Well, as much as it pains me to say this, it has to be said. It's been nearly three years, Connor Temple has never been found and I fear that he may never be found."

Tears began to well up in Abby and Sarah's eyes. Abby felt completely empty inside. This was worse than a parent telling a child that Santa Claus didn't exist.

"Helen disappeared for eight years! You're telling us that there's no way even Connor could have survived this long?!?"

"I'm telling you that I don't want to give up hope on the young man, but the higher ups are complaining of us wasting valuable resources looking for Temple that they believe would be better spent on the anomalies. We've already lost Stephen Hart and Professor Nick Cutter, even Jenny left. It's time that we just accept that Temple might not come back, especially if there's no trace of him having gone willingly through the anomaly."

"Don't you think this is a bit rash gov? I mean Abby's right he still could be alive somewhere." Danny chimed in. "We can't just give up on him now."

"I am truly sorry for all of your losses, but if we don't stop the anomalies soon, all hell will break loose, I'm afraid." Lester continued.

"You'd rather just leave Connor trapped in a-another dimension instead of continuing to look for him?!?" Abby shouted.

"One life to save the world. Have you ever heard that before? His sacrifice shall not be in vain." Lester explained.

"What are you talking about? Connor's not dead! And there have been _countless_ people who have lost their lives under this project!" Abby snapped.

"It cannot be helped!" Lester shouted.

They all fell silent.

"I'll arrange for some sort of a memorial for Mr. Temple. In the meantime, all of you get back to work and find an off switch for the anomalies. Another outburst from you Miss Maitland and you'll be suspended until further notice."

They all turned and left the office without so much as another word to Lester.

Lester cupped his face in his hands, "I knew this would eventually get out of hand; but if we don't march on, it'll all fall apart." He muttered.

* * *

Hatter stood in front of the mirror switching from hat to hat.

"It's no use; this one's still my favorite." He mumbled holding up the tan hat he'd had for as long as he could remember.

Hatter replaced the tan hat on his head and was turning to go sit in his chair and finish off his tea.

Suddenly, he heard the door open. "Hey March, how'd it go with the Queen?"

When he did hear a reply he asked again.

"Hey, did you hear me? How'd the meeting go with the Queen?"

Hatter set the tea cup down on the table and stood up. He could've sworn that he heard the door open.

He walked around the office looking for anything that would dispel the notion that what he thought he heard, he hadn't actually heard at all.

"Hello?" He peered around the corned down the dark hallway. Nothing.

"Maybe it's the tea." Hatter muttered as he began to walk back over to the table with the intent to dispose of the tea he was drinking.

He wasn't even five feet away from the dark hallway when he felt a blunt object strike the back of his head, and darkness overtook him.

* * *

Mad March returned to the Teashop not long after his meeting with the Queen.

"Hatter, about this whole tea thing in a couple days, I really think that you should consider my suggestions about chocolate, the ladies love..the..st-what the hell happened here?"

Nearly half of the office was torn apart and Hatter was nowhere to be found.

Mad March looked around the office and noticed something.

"The shadows are still warm."

He leapt to his feet and ran to the door that led out behind the building.

"Damn it!" He cried as he noticed that it had begun to furiously rain across Wonderland.

"It seems, that we're going to have to step it up against the Resistance."

* * *

Sorry that it's so short, I've been super busy with school work and theatre work. It doesn't exactly help that the profs are packing on the homework as the semester winds down.

Anyways, it'll be longer next chap!!

Please review!!!


	9. Prayer of the Refugee

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!!!**

**A/N: Updates still aren't showing up on the main page with the rest of the fics, no idea why, lemme know if you notice a change!! Thanks!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9:**** Prayer of the Refugee**

Hatter woke up squinting and winking his eyes. He wasn't entirely sure who had knocked him out or why he felt like he was tied to a chair.

"Oh, good, he's finally coming 'round." A voice said.

"Ow!" Hatter exclaimed after a few moments of winking and squinting.

He looked around. He was in a very dimly lit room with books everywhere. Some of the people surrounding him were in tattered clothing.

Hatter cleared his throat, "would-would I happen to be in the Great Library by any chance?"

He was hit in the back of the head by someone's hand.

"And, just what do you know about the Great Library?" the voice asked.

"Not much, 'cept the Queen of Hearts would like nothing more than to see this place burnt to nothin'." Hatter replied.

He heard a gun cock and suddenly he was staring down the barrel of the gun.

"So, if you were released, you would go and squeal to the Queen about the existence of the Great Library, Hatter?"

"Well, since I'm not even remotely certain where the hell here is, I don't think I'll be telling anyone. Besides, even if I did know, I'm not about to risk me life over a bunch of books and refugees."

The gun disappeared from his face.

"Also," Hatter began, "I don't think that it's entirely fair that you lot know my name. I should at least be entitled to know my captors' names or aliases, whatever you fancy."

"I'm Fren the Wren." One of them replied.

Hatter heard a gunshot, shortly followed by a thud.

"Any of the Queen's associates are not entitled to know the members of the Resistance. You are a prisoner here and you will rot here."

"That's real good and all, but _why _did you kidnap me again?" Hatter asked trying not to think about the naïve man, who was just shot.

"There is a rumor going around that _you_ are the new Mad Hatter."

"True story." Hatter beamed.

"We are going to offer you a proposition."

"Yeah?"

Suddenly the gun was in his face again.

"This isn't a compromise. This is work for us, or we kill you and send you back to your Queen."

* * *

Sarah was in a corner of the main operations room doing check up and repair work on the anomaly equipment that Connor had invented before he disappeared.

She glanced at the clock. It was nearly 2am.

"Oh no, it's I can't believe it's that late already!"

She glanced back at the tech she was working on. Connor, she had heard from Cutter once, was a very bright student; he constantly worked his fingers to the bone here trying to prove himself to everyone.

Jenny had told her that Connor had taken Stephen's death much harder than Cutter, himself. Connor would stay extra hours that were longer than the extra hours he'd stayed when Stephen was still alive.

Abby tried to not think or talk about him that much nowadays since Lester's announcement of a memorial for Connor. And for some strange reason, she was constantly with, or very near, Becker, not just during missions, but around the ARC as well.

Another thing that Sarah was sure of, Abby's car hadn't moved from its spot since Lester announced the memorial nearly a month ago. To be exact, there were periods of time when Abby's car would leave the parking lot for weeks on end. Something was going on between Abby and Becker, maybe it was good that Abby had someone to look after her now; but Abby was now a completely different person since Connor's disappearance three and a half years ago.

Sarah threw the tools she had been working with and tried to hold back her tears.

"Hey, that's government property, I hope you know."

Sarah turned. "Danny!" She tried to wipe her eyes as a few tears managed to escape her eyes.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" She asked. "It nearly 2am. I thought you went home."

"No, I just sort of went driving for a bit and decided that I'd come back to give you a lift home, because" he helped her to her feet and held her in his arms, "this is ridiculous. You can't go on and on without sleep, even someone as thick as Lester must've realized that by now."

Sarah kind of smiled and then began crying openly as she buried her face in Danny's shirt.

"It's not fair," she cried. "Why did it have to be Connor?"

All Danny could do was hold her and try his best to soothe her.

"I don't know, he could still come back, like Abby's been saying up until a month ago." He replied hopefully.

"Or if can, if he staged that whole scene three years ago, which I highly doubt, and took off running through the anomalies like Helen had, he might not want to return."

Sarah looked up at him, "Danny Quinn, how could you say such a thing?"

He held her much more tightly. "I'm sorry, Sarah; but we can only hope that one day, he'll show up again."

He turned her toward the exit. "Come on, let's go home."

He helped her all the way out to the car and placed her in the passenger seat and buckled her in.

By the time he had pulled out of the parking lot, Sarah Page was fast asleep. Now, that there was no one to distract him from his tortured thoughts, his mind began to wander to where he seemed to fear most.

* * *

Hatter stared at the gun pointed at him. "Well, do I really have a choice?"

"No, not really."

"Well, if I could move my arms, I'd shake your hand and say deal; but seeing as how this conversation is feeling very one-sided, you'll just have to take my word that it's a deal."

The man with the gun removed the gun form Hatter's face and motioned to the men standing behind Hatter to untie him.

Hatter rubbed his wrists, "That's better."

Suddenly, several guns were pointed at him.

He slowly raised his arms. "I _am_ a man of my word."

"We'll see about that." The ring leader replied.

"Are any of you guys ever going to tell me your names or are you just going to keep shooting whoever speaks up, because that kinda just ropes you lot into the same group as the Queen."

"In time, if you live that long, and you gain our trust, you might be lucky enough to learn our names." The ringleader explained.

"Now, onto bigger things." The ringleader replied turning his back to Hatter and walking toward a doorway.

"Bring him." He ordered the guards.

* * *

They walked down a long, dark hallway, and into a slightly more spacious room with many more books littering the tables, floors, and every other nook and cranny.

The ringleader motioned to a chair by the fireplace. "Warm yourself by the fire, morning will come soon enough and you'll be returned to your tea shop; but beware that you will be under near constant watch from here on out."

"Oh, and you might want to find a sales pitcher. I recommend Agent Dormouse." The ringleader mused staring at the dancing flames in the fireplace.

"Everything was much better when the Alice of Legend brought down the House of Cards 125 years ago."

"I remember that." Hatter chimed in.

"How? You said you were the new Hatter?"

"I am, but I also have all of the memories of the previous Mad Hatter. So basically, I'm twice as mad."

Hatter stood and walked over to the ringleader, "I'm always there, when they pass the hat."

"Is that a threat?" the ringleader asked incredulously.

"Nope, just a fact." Hatter replied simply. "I'd like to return to my shop now if you don't very much mind. Or do you want Mad March and the Queen's men storming in here at any moment?"

The ringleader motioned his men to escort Hatter out of the Great Library.

"Tell no one of the Great Library. Or you might not live to see the next "passing of the hat". Make no mistake of that."

Hatter tilted his hat and disappeared round the corner back towards the Tea Shop.

* * *

Please review!


	10. All in How You Mix the Two

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!!!!**

**Chapter 10:**** All in How You Mix the Two**

Hatter was on the opposite side of the small road that led to the Tea Shop.

He turned to his captors, "well, I guess this is hasta la vista."

"Don't count on it." One of the Resistance members replied as they knocked Hatter unconscious again.

Hatter faded back into consciousness on the couch in the office of the Tea Shop.

He looked around. "Was it all a dream?"

"'Fraid not." Mad March replied setting his beer bottle down on the nearest table and walked over to Hatter.

"What the hell happened, Hatter?"

"I honestly couldn't say. I was locking up and I thought I'd heard you come back. I looked around for you, next thing I knew, someone knocked me out cold."

"Resistance men." Mad March muttered.

"Probably," Hatter answered rubbing the back of his head.

Gunshots were suddenly heard and at that same exact moment, Hatter jumped as he realized that the two Resistance men, who he had promised to fight along side with, were now dead.

* * *

A few weeks later, Hatter had nearly forgotten about the whole ordeal, as had Mad March.

Mad March and Hatter had had secret tea parties in the back office with some wealthy patrons who changed every party and forgot about the two men shortly after the conclusion of the parties.

"I'm not feelin' this whole chocolate and crème cake bit about the tea parties. Wouldn't it be nice just to settle down with someone already?" Hatter complained shortly after the last party guest had left.

Mad March nearly choked on his beer. "Are you kidding me? I'll never tie myself down! And besides, Queenie would never allow it and things would get messy, and I don't really have the time or energy to waste on such things."

"'Spose you're right." Hatter replied kicking back in his chair staring at the tea in his cup.

Mad March took out a pocket watch, "well, time to load up and move out."

"What-why?" Hatter asked.

"Time to go hunt down some Resistance members and blanket more of Wonderland in the Queen's instant gratification," Mad March explained.

"I-I think I'll just stay here and mind the shop." Hatter replied.

"Don't be so daft," March replied as he tossed a gun at Hatter, "you're coming with."

* * *

Hatter and Mad March began scoping the city looking for the Resistance members they were ordered to take out.

Up ahead of them, was a man, about middle-age, peering around the corner. He took off around the corner once he caught sight of Mad March and Hatter.

"Let's go!" Mad March exclaimed as he took of after the refugee, Hatter close behind.

Mad March chased the man into a building. Hatter stopped in the door way. There were at least two dozen people hiding in there.

Mad March cocked his gun, smiling, "now, we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way."

One of the younger men leapt out of the crowd toward Mad March, who promptly put the man out of commission.

Some of the people shrieked in horror.

"Why'd you do that?" Hatter cried.

"Mad March turned on Hatter, aiming the gun in his face, "are you going to turn on me to, Hatter? I'm sure the Queen would have volumes to speak about that."

Hatter looked at him with a torn look. "I'm with ya, but-"

"Good, then start firing." Mad March ordered as he took aim at the refugees.

"Wait!" Hatter shouted as Mad March began taking out several of the refugees.

Mad March stopped, a horrifying grimace covering his face.

"We should take them back to the Queen, you know, for questioning." Hatter tried to reason.

Mad March began to walk back over to Hatter and slammed him into a wall holding the gun ever-so-close to his face.

"You would really cheat me out of this satisfaction of finishing our sentence early so we can stop selling that emotion crap we're selling? I won't let you Hatter, so I think it's better if you just sit this one out."

Mad March went to knock Hatter unconscious, but Hatter thought quicker this time and ducked aiming the gun at Mad March.

Mad March began laugh hauntingly, "you were finally back where you belong Hatter, and now you're about to throw all of that away for some ingrates?"

"I won't let you do this March, it's insane and it's not right!"

"We'll see about that Hatter, you know, you and I are the same."

"No, no we're not. I thought we were at first, but not anymore. This isn't how it goes down March; I don't want to kill anyone, least of all you."

Mad March began to laugh again. "Kill me? You couldn't kill me even if you wanted to. I know that you're not going to kill me, and do you know why?"

The gun started to shake in Hatter's hand, "why?"

"Because I know _who_ and _what_ you are."

"Yeah? Who am I?"

As Hatter was distracted by Mad March's question, he wasn't alert enough to notice the undercover suit that came up behind him and chloroformed him.

Hatter tried to struggle against the suit, but Mad March came up to him and punch him in the stomach. Hatter cried in pain, which only caused him to inhale the chloroform more.

The gun fell from his hand and his eyes began to flutter close, as his body slunk to the floor, unconscious.

Mad March finished his decimating the refugees and even destroyed the undercover suit.

He picked up Hatter and slung him over his shoulder as he headed to the roof to catch a scarab that would take him to the Hearts Casino.

* * *

"You put up quite a fight back there, Hatter; but Wonderland's no place for heroics, especially not yours."

Hatter's still form lay on the floor of the scarab while Mad March continued his gloat.

"You think that I didn't know what you were up to? Where you've been constantly sneaking off two since that kidnapping incident? You think that I didn't even know _who_ or _what_ my best bud, my _partner in crime_ really was? You're in for a treat, because if the truth doesn't come spilling out here, then Whitey will be carrying the secret to his grave.

And you, my friend, will have to find a better way to hide the truth; because you should've realized by now that there is no way to mix the two. Eventually, it'll all blow up and burn."

Mad March laughed maniacally as the scarab continued its course to the Hearts Casino.

* * *

Sorry it was so short!!! I'm in tech week for Macbeth that opens this Friday and I should probably be doing homework right now, but I felt that I shouldn't leave you guys hanging!!

Please Review!!!!


	11. What Lies Beneath

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!**

**A/N:**** Macbeth ended this past weekend, so expect slightly faster updates! ^^ The semester is **_**finally**_** over and I'll be heading home sometime today! Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**** What Lies Beneath**

Hatter waved in and out of consciousness as he heard bits and pieces of Mad March gloating about knowing who [Hatter] really was. What did it matter? March would take him before Queenie and have him executed anyways.

Hatter tried his best not to move a muscle as the taste of the chloroform began to take over his mouth. He felt as if he had been sucking on coins or something. He knew that he did not want to go before the Queen for execution, but he also couldn't fight Mad March either, and he wish he knew why.

Mad March seemed to have the luck of the cards, whereas Hatter had no idea who, what, or why he is what he is. Whatever any of that even means.

Suddenly, the scarab started to shake violently.

"What the hell's going on?" Mad March called to the pilot.

"We're under attack." The pilot responded while trying to maneuver the scarab.

"By what?"

"Dunno. I can't see anything!"

This was Hatter's chance, if he was going to escape Mad March, now was the time; but if he let Mad March continue the journey with or without him, the Queen would hear of his encounters with the Resistance.

"It's probably those damn Resistance bastards trying to save their new comrade in arms." Mad March smirk.

As he gloated, looking upon the scene that was developing, he failed to see Hatter climb to his feet and advance toward him.

"It's too bad that they won't succeed, Hatter."

Hatter whistled as Mad March turned around and threw a punch his way. Mad March hit the floor with an unusually loud thud.

"Heh. I wondered how long you were conscious. I'll tell ya once more, Hatter, and this time if ya don't comply, I will kill ya." Mad March stated.

"I see the true side of things." Hatter explained, holding his fists in front of him ready to fight.

Still a bit loopy from the chloroform, Hatter was not fast enough to dodge Mad March kicking his feet out from under him.

Hatter fell on his back to the ground with a thud as well, but Mad March was already to his feet by the time Hatter hit the floor. Mad March's foot planted on Hatter's chest pushing down, as he pointed a gun at Hatter.

Hatter cried in pain. He was having trouble breathing. "Why don't you just kill me already?"

Mad March began to laugh maniacally. "Kill you? Why would I ever want to do that when I can slaughter countless refugees that hide amongst the city?"

Hatter struggled under March's foot trying to get back to his feet to breathe again, which only caused Mad March to press his foot down harder.

"Really though Hatter, without you, there would even be a me. And without you, there wouldn't be a Wonderland, not that that is particularly bothersome, because I could probably just vanish through the Looking Glass and make a new wave of destruction there.

You see, your problem Hatter, is that you really don't know what's going on. You don't know which side is true and which is false. In fact, you don't even know who you are."

Mad March's words sank in.

"Yeah? Well, who the hell am I then? Huh?"

Mad March chuckled. "Now why would I want to reveal such a delicate answer? Hm? You're sure as hell not an oyster, that's for sure."

"What?" Hatter asked confusedly.

"You see, Whitey and I, we have this agreement, well, more of a secret really, about you and your origin. Oh, I'll tell ya, someday, it'll be the juiciest gossip in Wonderland one day. So valuable, that enemies would join sides over it."

Hatter threw a right hook at Mad March's leg, shattering a bone or two. Mad March stumbled backwards crying in pain.

He fired a couple of shots at Hatter, who just barely dodged them.

"I'm not a traitor, and I sure as hell ain't going to the chopping block to appease some war that's ridiculous." Hatter explained.

"You see Hatter? That's why I can't kill you. I can torture you to the brink of death, but never would I be able to kill you. At least, not until the secret has made its way around Wonderland and everyone wants to destroy you. Even if only one of us walks away from this alive, we'll both meet again and by that time, the secret will be full swing."

"This is going to stop here and now, Mad March, because quite frankly, I'm tired. Tired of fighting and doing things I don't want to do. I don't want to kill you. All you have to do is tell me what the hell your secret is, and stop this nonsense!" Hatter announced.

Mad March fired another shot, this time grazing Hatter right arm.

"Dammit!" Hatter screamed in pain.

Mad March got to his feet again fighting the pain of his shattered leg.

"Ya see, Hatter, there is no way out of this, it's either one of us dies or neither of us. No matter the outcome, you'll never get your answers."

The scarab took another hit, causing the loading door to open. The harsh breeze of the wind came flooding through, making it harder to hear.

Mad March took advantage of Hatter's distraction and launched himself toward Hatter. Hatter noticed this, while Mad March was still mid-attack and threw a right hook as hard as he could manage. Mad March's head came clean off, hit the wall and the floor with a loud, sickening thud at nearly the same time as the body, while Hatter fell out of the scarab screaming.

Luckily enough for Hatter, he had landed in the lake. However, the shock of the deed he had just done combined with the temperature of the water caused him to black out when he hit the water, leaving him vulnerable to the unforgiving waves as he sank further and further below the water.

Mad March was no more.

* * *

Hatter woke up on a very comfy couch.

He was fairly certain that he was dead. He had to be right?

His clothes were dry, his wound was treated, he was on a comfy couch. Wait a minute!

He shot up to look around thinking he was in the tea shop. Only to have several guns pointed at his face.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble we went through to rescue you? If you would have died, we would have lost the best half of our affair. A contact on the outside, who can pass intelligence on to us."

Hatter sat up debating whether or not to stand, as his legs still felt like lead weights. He realized that the man talking was not the same man he had dealt with when he was first brought here.

"You're not the ringleader." Hatter stated.

The figure came out of the shadows to show himself to Hatter, "The name's Dodo, a name which you shall not mention outside of this room to anyone or anything, understood? My predecessor was gunned down in your latest escapade when you went about slaughtering innocent refugees."

"Just wait a minute! I didn't fire a single damn bullet! That was all Mad March, I tried to stop him until that bloke surprised me with chloroform and knocked me unconscious. I was nearly killed myself ya know. I risked my neck for you lot, I think I deserve at least that."

"And now, nearly everyone involved in that incident is dead, except you." Dodo explained as he pointed a gun at Hatter.

"Why is it that _everyone_ wants to kill _me_ today? What the hell did I do?" Hatter blurted out.

'It's what you _might_ do.' A voice in the back of his head seemed to whisper.

"H-how about a game changer?" Hatter asked.

"I'm listening." Dodo replied lowering the gun.

"How 'bout you don't kill me and let me go. I'll feed some bullshit story to the Queen and everyone will be happy. _Mostly_ Happy." Hatter proposed.

"No deal." Dodo replied aiming the gun at Hatter again.

"How do we know that you can even be trusted?"

"You don't, but that's the thing. With a wager, both sides can make due."

"And what is it that you want from us?" Dodo asked curiously.

"I'll go to the Hearts Casino, tell the Queen a story she'll hopefully believe. And to help your cause, I'll smuggle food down here, as much as I can when I can; but in return, I would like payment to cover my ass so that this whole thing doesn't blow up in anyone's face."

Dodo made a face as if he was turning the deal over and over again in his head. Hatter knew that he had cornered him because the Resistance did not currently have the resources to keep everyone watered and fed.

"I suppose we have an accord." Dodo replied; "but know this, if you double-cross us, I'll have you killed faster than you could pour a cup of tea."

"Good, a deal's always better than nothing at all." Hatter replied as they shook hands.

"And what of Mad March?" Dodo asked as Hatter began to step towards the door.

"He's dead. I-I killed him. You lot won't have to worry 'bout him anymore." Hatter replied not turning to look at Dodo.

Hatter continued to walk out of the Great Library as everyone began to dance and cheer that Mad March had died.

As forHatter, he felt as if he had lost a part of himself, a brother, almost. Because, as Mad March himself had said, they were very similar. And now, they were almost _too_ similar because of Hatter's act.

* * *

Please Review!


	12. Whereabouts Unknown

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!**

**Chapter 12:**** Whereabouts Unknown**

Hatter was nearly to the Tea Shop and still he debated how to make his entrance to the Hearts Casino that would somehow help him sell his story to the Queen. Should he go back to the Tea Shop and wait for the suits to come collect him to take him to the chopping block? Or walk in casually like he owned the place and had no clue as to what happened to Mad March?

Hatter felt lost, like he had absolutely no idea what to do. He felt even more unsure of who he was before Mad March began rambling about his riddle.

Hatter moved as if he were possessed toward the lake, completely forgetting about entering the Tea Shop.

Hatter reached the edge of the lake that was exactly halfway between the city and the Hearts Casino. He stared at his reflection and kept thinking about how the lake was now Mad March's final resting place.

Suddenly, he fell straight into the water as if he had been pushed. He let himself fall deeper and deeper still into the water, until his will to live kicked in and he forced himself to swim to the surface.

He gasped deeply for air and swam tiredly back to the shore.

He laid there for what seemed to be hours. He knew he didn't have the strength to make the trek to the Hearts Casino, so he continued to lay there.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, he was in the infirmary of the Hearts Casino.

"Well, I see you're already feeling better. Perhaps you'd care to accompany me to the throne room so that you can explain to the Queen what happened today." The Ten of Clubs announced to Hatter.

Hatter gulped, which thankfully the Ten of Clubs didn't notice. He hadn't even thought up a good story to sell to the Queen, yet. Hatter nodded and followed him toward the throne room.

Hatter sauntered into the throne room, his clothes still slightly damp.

"Hatter, perhaps you would care to explain why my suits are fishing out a scarab and two bodies out of the lake?" The Queen inquired in her loud, authoritative voice.

Hatter tried to think up a story while he looked around the room and noticed for the first time that there were only five other people in the room besides him: Queenie, the King, Jack, Jack's girlfriend ('whatever her name is' Hatter thought.'), and Ten of Clubs.

"Hatter, have you anything to say?" The Queen asked more impatiently.

"Mother, perhaps he's in shock, the suits did find him at the water's edge." Jack offered up a cover-story.

'Why the hell is Prince Charming trying to help me?' Hatter thought.

"Actually, what happened was." Hatter began as he felt everyone's eyes fall on him.

"Mad March and I were on our way here to give a stats report, when the Resistance attacked our scarab and we went down, in the lake. Unfortunately, Mad March did not" Hatter tried to swallow the lump in his throat,

"survive as his head was severed when the scarab crashed. I don't remember much other than waking up in the infirmary just now, majesty." Hatter lied.

"Then how would you explain your winding up on the other side of the lake on the shore unconscious?" The Queen pressed.

"The waves from the impact must've caused me to drift to the farther side of the lake." Hatter reasoned.

The Queen didn't seem like she completely believed Hatter's story. Hatter tried to come up with something, anything that would save his head from the chopping block.

"I honestly couldn't say what made the Resistance suddenly act up on us like this all of a sudden. Mad March and I had managed to take out one of their ringleaders before the untimely death of my business partner, presumably that's why they took that window of time, our transport to try to take us out. With your permission, I would like to hire an extra hand in the Tea Shop so that I can spend extra time out looking for the savages who defy you and who murdered my best mate." Hatter lied once more.

"No," the Queen simply replied.

Hatter raised his eyebrows, "no?"

"There will be no need for you to go looking for them, Hatter. You're a distributor, if they eliminate you, then this regime will fall and we'll have a larger problem on our hands. The suits will deal with this minor set back. You are to continue your job at the Tea Shop and you will be granted a temporary assistant of your choice to help in the business. My suits will escort you back to the Tea Shop and see to it that no more mishaps occur." The Queen explained.

"Thanks, your majesty," Hatter nodded and turned to leave the throne room.

* * *

Hatter returned to the Tea Shop and fell onto the couch. Just as he was relaxing, he heard a knock at the entrance to the door of the office.

"Whoever it is, we're closed. Come back tomorrow, better yet next week!" Hatter called to them.

Hatter heard guns cock near his head, "Blimey, it's been an extremely trying day, don't you blokes know when to give it a rest?" He didn't open his eyes.

"We've brought you a new business partner." He heard Dodo say. "Almost likes to sleep as much as you. Dormouse is one of our best agents and he'll be able to keep an eye on things and fool the Queen. The suits are scouring the city now and we need to leave now before they track us back to the Great Library."

Hatter waved his hand incoherently in the air and dropped his hand as he heard the door slam shut and feet depart.

"Dormie? If you're still here mate, I hung the closed sign. You can have March's old room and we'll discuss the details tomorrow. Right now, I just gotta catch a-few—z's" Hatter called as he fell asleep on the office couch.

* * *

Abby wandered around the flat tidying up. Jack had moved out several months ago, but Abby had put off cleaning the mess till now to keep her mind off of things; like the fact that Connor had still not turned up and her relationship with Becker, if it could even be called that; she felt as if she had no one to turn to, to talk about her issues. She liked Becker; she did, just not as much as she liked Connor.

She stopped when she heard a knock on the door. She had completely forgotten that she and Sarah were going to have a girl's night out and see a film.

"Hold on Sarah, I'm coming!" She shouted.

She opened the door to see Becker standing in the doorway with flowers.

"Becker, what, what are you doing here?" Abby asked staring at him rather than the flowers.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Yeah, sure; but it's cleaning week and Sarah and I will be off to catch a film shortly, so you can't stay very long." Abby explained letting Becker in the flat, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, ok, well, um I just wanted to ask you something." Becker stuttered while he patted the pockets of his jeans and then proceeded to check his jacket pockets.

He pulled Abby to face him and held her hand as he got down on one knee and fished the little box out of his jacket.

"Abby Maitland, will you marry me?"

* * *

Please Review! =D


	13. Wires

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!**

**Chapter 13:**** Wires**

It had been nearly 24 years since Mad March's death and the Tea Shop was running at maximum occupancy with Dormie heading the sales pitches. However, there were rumors circulating Wonderland that the Mad Hatter had gone into seclusion. None of the patrons had seen him as often as they used to; then again, they spent most of their time fighting over the latest emotions.

The Queen had summoned Hatter several times to the Hearts Casino; but that was about the extent of his leave of the Tea Shop, or so they thought.

Hatter stared at his right hand. He still hadn't figured out how he had managed to kill Mad March single-handedly.

He had cut the very same hand on broken glass a few days ago; but his hand was only flesh and blood. He had punched a few objects between his trips from the Tea Shop and The Great Library and vice versa. He had shattered and destroyed the objects the way he had destroyed March.

'What have I become?' he often wondered.

He looked at his watch and waltzed over to a cabinet and pulled out a tiny satchel containing provisions for the Resistance.

* * *

Abby stared at Becker, who was still kneeling before her with a ring.

"Becker, I-I don't know what to say."

"Say yes," Becker smiled.

Abby let go of Becker's hand and stepped back. "I think this is going too fast."

"So, you're saying 'no'?"

"No, but I'm not saying yes, either."

"Is this about Connor?" Becker asked, anger tinting his voice.

Abby looked away guiltily.

Becker stepped forward and took Abby in his arms, "Abby, it's been 4 ½ years since anyone's seen or even heard from him. Don't you think that maybe it's time to move on?"

Abby tried to pull away from Becker, but he wouldn't let her.

"Helen disappeared for 8 years before she reappeared!"

"Don't you dare compare him to Helen! He wouldn't just disappear into an anomaly." Becker replied angrily.

"Then, don't _you_ dare assume that he's dead!" Abby shouted, pushing at Becker, who held her tightly.

"Are you trying to tell me that you would wait eight plus years for Temple to come waltzing back through an anomaly?"

"If that's how long it takes." Abby replied looking at the ground.

Becker started to laugh.

"You think this is funny, Becker?"

Becker composed himself, "No, I think _you're_ funny. You would spend possibly the rest of your life as a lady in waiting for someone, who could possibly not come back; but in the meantime, you'll settle with sleeping with one of your coworkers. That's real cute, Abigail."

"Don't you _ever_ talk down to me, Leslie!" Abby replied slapping Becker across the face.

"And _never_ speak about Connor like that _either_!" She spat.

Becker pressed his lips against hers, which she returned; but then broke furiously.

"What is _wrong_ with _you_?" Abby cried.

"And what do you plan to tell Connor if he ever comes back? Hm?"

"I'm not going to tell him _anything_; and I expect _you_ to do the same."

Becker let her go and took a few steps toward the door and turned around stepping a couple steps toward Abby.

"I **love** _you_, Abby! Has Connor _ever_ told you that?"

"He has, actually." Abby answered after a few moments.

"What about you? Have _you_ told _him_ that?"

"I_ never_ got to."

"Then, why not stay with someone who _will be there_ for _you_?"

Abby looked away, "I think you should leave, Becker."

Becker's eyes fell to the floor and turned to the door and walked out slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Hatter arrived at the Great Library in nearly record timing. He knocked on the door.

"I'm returning a library book."

A tiny slot opened on the door, "How does the little crocodile improve his shining tail?"

"He pours water of the Nile on every golden scale."

The door opened.

"Be quick. The suits have been snooping."

"Hello, Duck. How's life?"

"Dodo's not very happy with you, Hatter. It's been weeks since your last drop and many of us are starving."

Hatter pulled a smaller package out of his jacket pocket and tossed it to Duck.

"Here," Hatter replied. "On me, just uh, just don't tell anyone where ya got it from, yeah? Tough times lately."

* * *

Hatter waltzed into Dodo's dimly lit office.

"Afternoon, Dodo." Hatter greeted toying with the decorations.

"Don't touch anything, thanks." Dodo warned sourly.

"So would you care to explain why it's been so long since your last drop?"

"Yeah, about that, tough times. The Queen's been scouring the city more than usual lately. Not sure why though."

"If this is about your ridiculous Tea Shop short on items, I don't care." Dodo interjected.

"Oi, it's not ridiculous, it's my home." Hatter held out the satchel.

Dodo went to grab it; but Hatter pulled his hand back.

"I'd like my usual cut, please."

"I don't see why we should pay you, after you abandoned us for a few weeks."

"Then, I don't see why I shouldn't leave here and tell the suits where to find you lot."

Dodo aimed a gun a Hatter, "you wouldn't."

"How do you know they're not already here?" Hatter inquired.

Dodo cocked the gun and prepared to shoot Hatter.

Hatter burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Ha ha. You should really have seen your face Dodo!" Hatter suddenly had a serious and calm face, "I'm on your side obviously. Why the hell would I want to deal with the Queen for the rest of Wonderland?"

"You know, Hatter, it's a very _fortunate_ thing that you're mad; because if not, you'd be dead already."

Dodo turned and opened a drawer on his desk.

"We're not your little puppets on wires, Hatter. One of these days, your true colors are going to come to the surface and you'll be dead before Tea Time." Dodo explained, pulling out a small leather bag.

Hatter and Dodo exchanged the bags at the same time.

"Pleasure doing business with ya. I'll see ya next week." Hatter replied walking out of the door and literally dashing out of the Great Library before Dodo could say anymore to him.

* * *

Please Review!


	14. Light With A Sharpened Edge

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!**

**Chapter 14:**** Light With A Sharpened Edge**

About a week or so later, Hatter returned with some previsions to the Great Library.

"Well, it's good to see you're on time this week." Dodo commented.

"Yeah, I figured I could pencil you lot in." Hatter replied.

Dodo scowled, "You'll need to wait out in the hall or something, while I send one of the men to get your usual cut."

"Thanks," Hatter smiled as he turned and exited.

* * *

Hatter wandered casually down the stairs toward the books. He wasn't going to listen to Dodo. If anyone knew Dodo, it was Hatter. The Ringleader would've most definitely have killed Hatter if he didn't listen to him; but Dodo was a different story.

Dodo needed Hatter as much as the rest of the Resistance. If Hatter was killed, the Resistance would starve and their cause would die with them.

Hatter walked around like he owned the place.

Some refugees looked up at him, while others ignored his presence.

Hatter walked deeper and deeper still into the Great Library. He had never been able to explore the Library before. Then again, he technically wasn't allowed to explore the Library now.

He shrugged, 'If Dodo has a problem with it; I can always just talk my out of it again.'

Distracted by his thoughts, Hatter tripped over something.

* * *

Abby debated whether or not to go with Sarah after Becker's escapade.

If she stayed at the flat with Rex, Sid, and Nancy, she'd probably go mad from her own thoughts. She quickly rushed up the stairs to the bathroom, washed up, and fixed her make up.

Just as she neared the bottom of the stairs, there was a knock at her door.

She walked over to the door and unlike the last time, she looked out the peek hole and saw that it was Sarah.

Abby opened the door.

"Hi," she smiled, as she stepped aside to let Sarah into the flat.

Abby noticed that Sarah was carrying a pizza and a movie.

"Uh, I thought we were having girls' night out?" Abby asked confused.

"Yeah," Sarah replied setting the pizza down and tucking her hair behind her ear; "but I've got something big to tell you and I figured that we could have a girls' night in instead."

"I saw Becker leaving on my way up," Sarah began, "it's probably none of my business; but is—is there something going on between the two of you?"

"No," Abby lowered her eyes to the floor, "not really."

"Oh," Sarah spoke looking away.

Sarah opened up the dvd and put the movie on.

"I hope you like Robert de Niro," Sarah called across the room breaking the silence causing Abby's head to snap up.

"Sorry?"

"I rented Stardust," Sarah answered, "It's great movie and Robert de Niro's one of my favorite actors, so yeah." She stopped talking for fear she'd sounded geeky about her movie choice.

"So, what's this big event you've gotta tell me about?" Abby asked changing the subject.

"Oh, you might want to sit down for this."

Abby did so; but Sarah remained pacing excitedly about the room.

"You're the first person I've told this to, I haven't even told Danny yet." She beamed.

"You know how the ADD is set to find anomalies in Great Britain?"

"Yeah," Abby answered unsure of where Sarah was going with this.

"I'm working on expanding the perimeters to see if the anomalies are world-wide phenomena." She beamed.

* * *

As Hatter turned to kick what he had tripped over, he noticed what it was.

He picked up the book and examined it. It read "Alice in Wonderland" by Lewis Carroll.

He laughed to himself, "Now that is irony at work."

He tucked the book away in his jacket and began to wander back to Dodo's office when he ran into one of Dodo's lackeys.

"Oh, I see you have my usual cut." Hatter smiled. "I'll just be taking it and leaving now."

"I think you need to return that library book, Hatter." The lackeys answered.

Hatter noticed a club-shaped tattoo on the lackey's neck.

"You look familiar; I believe I've seen you at the Casino before." Hatter commented.

"And if your luck is with you, you'll never see me again." The lackey replied as he tossed the sack at Hatter and lunged toward him.

Hatter caught the sack and swung a right hook at the lackey, knocking him to the ground unconscious, possibly for good.

Hatter shrugged his jacket, which had slid down his arm, back onto his shoulder and began to sprint toward Duck and the elevator.

As Hatter jumped into the elevator, screams could be heard from the lower part of the library, where Hatter had just come from.

"What's going on?" Duck asked alarmed.

"Someone just caught a glimpse of my dashing good looks," Hatter lied smiling.

"Come on," he patted Duck on the back, "I gotta get back to the Tea Shop before I'm found out by the Queen."

* * *

Hatter climbed up the ladder that led to his office as fast as he could. Surely, he would be a dead man before tea time tomorrow.

As he closed the door behind him, he noticed someone else was in the room.

"Can I help you?" He asked as he walked over to the light switch and lightly punched it, causing the lights to flicker on.

"Carlotta St. Delaware." She replied smiling, holding out her hand.

Hatter turned to look at her, "well, hello there," he smiled, shaking her hand.

"I tried to stop her, Hatter," Dormie came rushing over from a nearby door.

"Not on the grass." Hatter replied still staring at Carlotta.

Dormie stopped just short of the grass.

"She insisted on coming to see you, even though I told her repeatedly that you office is off-limits." Dormie explained.

"It's fine, Dormie." Hatter cut him off, "Go back to selling the teas. I'll call you if I need you."

"If you say so Hatter," Dormie replied quietly as he turned and did as Hatter told him.

"So, where were we?" Hatter asked turning to Carlotta, who pulled him into a passionate kiss.

She quickly broke the kiss and returned to her seat.

"Well, that is definitely a _great_ business conversation starter! I'll have to remember it." Hatter smiled as he sat down in his egg chair.

Then, he noticed something.

"Wait a minute," he looked at Carlotta St. Delaware a bit closer.

She was very thin, had wild blonde hair, wore lots of makeup; but was nonetheless beautiful.

"Aren't you what's-his-face's girlfriend?"

She put a finger to her lips and said "Shush."

"I'm listening," Hatter replied sipping tea.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"I never touch the stuff," she replied.

"Oh, it's not—it's not that crap we sell out front, this is proper tea. And somewhere around here is a beer."

"I'll take the beer." She replied.

Hatter found the last bottle of beer from Mad March's stash next to the chocolate and crème cake in one of the cupboards.

"Fancy any chocolate and crème cake?"

"Chocolate, I'll pass on the crème cake, this time."

Hatter grabbed the beer and the chocolate and danced back over to Carlotta.

"I can see you're a woman of taste," he smirked, handing her the beer and setting the chocolate on a nearby table.

"So, uh, why aren't you with, what's-his-face?" Hatter asked.

"I've a bit of a problem," she spoke.

"Which is?"

"I'm going to lose my name for a less appealing title." She replied gloomily.

"I'm not trying to rush you or anything, but would you mind getting to the point? What less appealing title could replace Carlotta St. Delaware?"

She looked at him, completely serious, and spoke, "Duchess."

* * *

Please Review!


	15. Consoler Of The Lonely

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!**

**Chapter 15:**** Consoler Of The Lonely**

Carlotta came back to the Tea Shop for a chat and some Tea with Hatter several more times before Hatter stopped hearing from her all together.

Hatter had made Dormie make the deliveries to the Resistance after hours so that he could talk to Carlotta and Dodo wouldn't kill him the first chance he got.

He could only hope that Dormie was smart enough to talk some sense into Dodo and fix it so he'd only have to make the drop to Duck and Duck could give him his payment.

"Well, has Dodo agreed to my terms yet?" Hatter asked Dormie when he arrived back from the Great Library a little after dark.

"Yea-No. He wants _you_ to start making the drop like _you __**agreed**_ to all those years ago."

"Yeah, well, I did make that promise to someone else and they're dead so… Anyways, I've been doing my part; it's time for a little vacation."

"In case you didn't know, Hatter, Dodo's a bit ticked that you killed one of his men." Dormie pointed out.

"That man worked for the Queen, I was just looking out for the Resistance."

"He _formerly_ worked for the Queen. If you keep rubbing out Dodo's men, he's gonna rub you—"

"Speaking of tick. The clockwork's not ticking properly. Why is that?" Hatter asked holding out his pocket watch.

Dormie shrugged clueless.

"Because there's CRUMBS in the BUTTER!" Hatter shouted jumping out of his chair with a crazed look in his eyes, towering over Dormie.

"Not the face! Not the face!" Dormie shouted covering his face.

Hatter sat back down in his egg-shaped chair, tucking the pocket watch away. "Maybe you could answer this question for me Dormie." He said calmly sipping his tea.

"Will it stop you from rubbing me out?"

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Hatter asked completely ignoring Dormie's question.

"Oh, come on, everyone knows there's no answer to that!" Dormie replied.

"Then maybe you should go back to sell teas!" Hatter shouted

"The shop's closed for the night; remember Hatter?"

"Then do something, but get out of my face!"

Dormie turned and scurried toward his room leaving a hysterically laughing Hatter in his wake.

* * *

Hatter woke up the next morning on the couch to see Dormie's face right in front of his.

Hatter jumped to his feet.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Dormie?"

"Sorry to interrupt your slumber, but we've got company."

"Who?" Hatter asked rubbing his eyes.

"Suits."

"Let 'em back here." Hatter answered.

"We're already here." One of the suits called.

Hatter jumped to his feet, "well, what can I do for you ladies?"

"Show us some respect for one."

"Show _you_ respect?" Hatter chuckled.

"I have a higher rank in Wonderland than all you suits combined." Hatter replied with a serious face.

"I hate when they pull rank." One of the suits muttered.

"Shut it." The head suit of the group ordered.

"The Queen requests your presence at the Hearts Casino this very minute."

"Really? Well, that's—that's a bit of a shame, seeing as I have a business to run that's due to open for business any second." Hatter replied making a face.

All four suits pulled guns on Hatter, "you'll accompany us to the Scarab, or we'll quickly dispatch you and tell the Queen it was an accident. She'll forgive us."

"Or will you lose your heads?" Hatter countered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't think I don't know about the whole Mad Hatter equals the balance of Wonderland bit. That's the only thing that's keeping me alive."

"That's not the only thing keeping you alive." One of the suits muttered.

Strangely enough, Hatter seemed to be the only one who caught that.

The head suit gestured for Hatter to move toward the exit with his gun.

* * *

Hatter was escorted by the suits to the throne room of the Hearts Casino.

"Where's Jack?" The Queen asked the moment Hatter came into the throne room.

"Who?" Hatter asked straightening his jacket.

"Jack Heart, my son; where have you taken him?"

Hatter dusted off his hat and examined it. He placed it back on his head and looked at the Queen who glared at him furiously.

"Hm? Oh, what's-his-face." Hatter shook his head making a face, "haven't seen him in years."

"You!" The Queen pointed in Hatter's direction, "off with his head!"

Hatter's hands flew up to his hat; but instead of the suits dragging Hatter toward the chopping block, they dragged one of their own.

"Why majesty?" the suits cried as he was dragged away.

"You claimed that Jack was taken by the Mad Hatter, the Mad Hatter has not seen him." The Queen waived her hand as the suits dragged him the rest of the way out of the throne room.

Hatter patted his hat and said after a few moments, "I'm just gonna go back to my Tea Shop now."

The Queen returned to her throne ignoring Hatter as he slipped out of the throne room and down the corridor.

"Oi, you!" Hatter called to the suit who had mumbled something toward him earlier at the Tea Shop.

The suit turned and ran. Hatter took off in hot pursuit.

* * *

As Hatter turned down a corridor, he saw Carlotta St. Delaware making out with who appeared to be the Ten of Clubs.

"What about Jack?" Ten of Clubs asked.

"He's fled through the Looking Glass. The Queen's probably never going to find him again." She replied kissing him.

"Carlotta?" Hatter spoke as he approached them.

They broke their kiss to turn and look at Hatter in horror.

"I need to return to my duties." Ten of Club replied straightening his garments and heading in the opposite direction.

She watched him leave and turned to Hatter.

"I haven't gone by that name in a very long time."

"Yeah, I know, you stopped coming to the Tea Shop."

"What's your name again?"

"Never mind that." Hatter spoke waving a hand. "Did you see a panicking suit running past here?"

"He's hiding in that closet," She whispered pointing to a nearby door.

"You didn't see me," she added running quietly in the direction Hatter had come from.

* * *

Hatter walked slowly over to the door and flung it open to reveal the scared suit hiding inside it.

Hatter grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against a wall.

"So just what did you mean by your comment back in the Tea Shop?"

"Comment? What comment?"

"About what's keeping me alive?" Hatter reminded him.

"Oh, that? I'm not allowed to tell you."

"I think if you value your life, you'll tell me." Hatter persuaded getting ready to right hook the suit into oblivion.

The suit laughed, "I'm not to tell you anything. I'm under orders."

"Who's orders?" Hatter asked angrily.

The suit smirked. "Mad March's orders."

Hatter quickly sorted the suit out, leaving a bit of a hole in the wall, as the suit hit the floor.

Hatter slipped unnoticed from the Hearts Casino back to the Tea Shop.

_"I can torture you to the brink of death, but never would I be able to kill you. At least, not until the secret has made its way around Wonderland and everyone wants to destroy you. Even if only one of us walks away from this alive, we'll both meet again and by that time, the secret will be full swing." Mad March had said._

* * *

Please Review!


	16. Wonder What's Next?

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE!**

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile! I blame my shape shifting muse. =P Anyways, Enjoy the long-awaited Chapter 16!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter16****:**** Wonder What's Next?**

Hatter arrived at the back entrance near dusk. As he climbed he ladder, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was not right. This seemed to be confirmed when he caught glimpse of blood red graffiti on his door.

It read: _`Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe._

"Well, that's rubbish." Hatter muttered. "What the hell does that even mean?"

He cautiously opened the back door and peeked in. It was completely pitch black inside.

"If this is Dormie's idea of a joke, I'm gonna kill him." Hatter mumbled as he climbed into the building and stood.

He could hear movement in the room and hesitated to close the door.

'If I close the door, I'm done for. If I turn the light on, they'll know, I know they're here.' He thought. 'Either way, they're done for. Today was not good day to pick a fight with me.'

Hatter flicked the light on at the same moment that he shut the door. No one. Not a soul in the room.

Muffled cries were heard somewhere out in the hallway. Hatter slowly followed them.

He slowly poked his head out in the hallway to see Dormie pinned to the wall, a knife in his jacket holding him up as he struggled.

"Ya know Dormie, I told you _**not**_ to throw wild parties while I'm out on business." Hatter replied as he yanked the knife out of the wall, letting Dormie drop to the floor.

"I miss all the fun." Hatter finished.

Where Dormie had been pinned to the wall, was another bit of the message that had been painted on the back door in the same script and color.

_"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!  
The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!  
Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun  
The frumious Bandersnatch!"_

Hatter heard some rustling in the front room, where all the business took place, and went to see who exactly had been defacing his Tea Shop.

There was someone near the middle of the room, packing all of the Teas into a satchel. Hatter threw the knife at the assailant, which pinned their sleeve to the satchel to the table.

"I really don't appreciate mystery men sneaking into my business and defacing my home." Hatter replied as he wandered closer.

The thief tried desperately to free themselves, but could not.

"So tell me, who are you, exactly?" Hatter asked.

* * *

Abby recalled Sarah's explanation about the ADD as she drove to the ARC.

_"I'll probably start with cardinal directions when I expand the perimeters; but, I'll have to do so on a separate device so that it doesn't alarm the entire ARC if an anomaly pops up in South America or something. I'm going to attempt to go West first and see if anything happens." Sarah explained as she bit into a slice of pizza._

_"What are you going to do if Lester or Danny finds out?" Abby asked._

_"Make something up as I go along, I suppose." Sarah laughed._

_"How long will it take?" Abby asked._

_"Quite a few months, I'd imagine." Sarah mused as she sipped her cola._

_"Will it be able to find Connor?"_

_"I don't know. Like I said, it's only a test." Sarah concluded._

As Abby walked into the ARC, she bumped into Becker.

_"So, is there something going on between you and Becker? I mean, surely, there was a reason he looked so down when he left here." Sarah had pressed on for more info._

_"He asked me to marry him." Abby had replied nonchalantly._

_"Really?" Sarah asked excitedly. "Well, what did you say?"_

_"I told him 'no.'" Abby answered apathetically._

_"And?"_

_"He didn't take it well. He stormed out of here."_

_"Did you explain why you said 'no' to him?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And?"_

_"He didn't like my explanation."_

_"Maybe, I dunno, maybe try fixing things with him, or salvaging at least a friendship from it?" Sarah suggested hopefully._

* * *

"Good morning, Abby." Becker greeted in his authoritative voice that he used when he had originally joined the team.

"Becker, I—" Abby wasn't sure what to say.

"Becker, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry that I can't marry you."

"It's fine, I'm a big boy, I'm sure I'll get over it." Becker replied with a wink and a half smile, as he turned and signed off on something for security.

"I would like to remain friends, if—if that's fine with you." Abby stated.

Becker turned to Abby, "I get that you want to spend possibly the rest of your life waiting for Connor to come back; but don't insult me by pulling some half-baked apology."

"I am being completely sincere! I wish that you'd be able to see past that filter of yours!" Abby retorted.

"If this was how I thought it would all end up, then, maybe I shouldn't have even tried to sympathize with you nearly five years ago!" Becker claimed.

"Just forget I said anything!" Abby said throwing her hands up in the air as she walked down the hall toward the Main Operations Room.

"I'm sorry that I'm not him!" Becker called after her.

* * *

The intruder didn't answer Hatter's questions.

"Last chance, mate. Who sent you?" Hatter asked clenching his right fist.

The intruder merely shook his head.

Hatter unclenched his fist when he noticed the intruder free themselves and attempt to make a run for it.

Hatter grabbed one of the chairs and threw it toward them, knocking them to the ground.

The intruder scrambled to get to his feet; but Hatter yanked him to his feet and slammed him against the wall.

"So, what the hell is going on with your little stanzas that you painted all over my Shop? Hm?"

"It's nearly time." The intruder replied laughing hysterically.

"For what?" Hatter asked.

"The secret has nearly completed its cycle and the time approaches."

Almost immediately after stating that, the intruder swung at Hatter, knocking his hat off, causing Hatter to double back.

Hatter immediately recovered. Hatter picked up his hat as the intruder prepared to fight him for the stolen Teas.

Hatter tossed the hat up to his left hand and hit the intruder square in the jaw with a solid right hook, putting him out of his insanity.

Hatter walked back to where Dormie was still laying on the floor squeaking.

"Dormie, I'm going out. I expect all of this to in order when I return. Our cover is blown and suits will be patrolling the Tea Shop if word of this gets out." Hatter ordered as he continued into the back office to grab this week's drop and headed toward the Great Library.

* * *

Please Review! ^^


	17. Goodbye Apathy

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T' OWN, DON'T SUE!**

**A/N****: I posted this in an author's note in an earlier chapter; but since there have been questions on whether or not this fic would end up being Connor/Abby as opposed to Hatter(Connor)/Alice and it's been awhile since I've updated, I just wanted to take a quick second to sort out pairings. ^^**

**Sarah/Danny, Abby/Becker, Hatter (Connor)/Alice…..Hope this helps! ^^**

**I'm gonna stop babbling now and get on with the fic. xD**

**

* * *

****Chapter 17****: Goodbye Apathy**

Abby collected her things as the day wound down.

'No anomalies today, again; just more boring paperwork.' Abby thought with a sigh.

"Danny, I'm gonna head out. I need to make to the shopping centre to pick up some groceries before the stores close." Abby informed Danny as she headed toward the exit.

"Yeah, see ya later." Danny called as Abby left.

"Why the hell am I always the last one outta here?" Danny muttered crossing his arms.

"Because you procrastinate your paperwork." Sarah said as she popped up from behind one of the desks eating popcorn, scaring the daylights out of Danny.

Sarah laughed as Danny recovered from his near heart attack.

"Popcorn?" she offered holding it out to him.

"Call me stupid, but do I even want to know where you disappeared to for the past 45 minutes?" Danny asked taking some popcorn and popping a few kernels in his mouth.

"I was doing a 'charitable act,'" Sarah replied sarcastically with a laugh as she kissed Danny.

"You're trying to get Becker and Abby back together, aren't you?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on, they're both so miserable! They _needed_ an intervention." Sarah explained.

"It's never going to work." Danny shook his head as he grabbed another handful of popcorn.

_

* * *

_

_Sarah had snuck over to security while Becker was talking with Lester in his office. There was only one guard at the desk, because the rest had either gone on patrol or were at lunch._

_"Um, excuse me," Sarah said as she strolled up to the desk._

"_The microwave in the lounge in broken and I was wondering if maybe you could cook this in the microwave here for me, please." She asked, holding up a bag of popcorn._

"_Yeah, sure." He replied._

"_Thank you."_

_As the guard took the popcorn and placed it in the microwave, Sarah, carefully watching the angles of the security cameras, slid a small piece of paper onto Becker's laptop._

_When the popcorn was done, the security guard turned around and handed the bag to Sarah, who thanked him again and walked away to hide and see if Becker did anything when and if he saw the note._

_It was probably a horrible thing to do, setting up two people, who had fought and broken up; but she figured that Becker and Abby needed to be happy and having row after row wasn't exactly helping anybody at the ARC feel happy._

_Becker showed up about 20 minutes or so later._

_He must've noticed it because he immediately stood up and looked around seconds after sitting down._

_Sarah slipped away without being seen, hoping that Becker and Abby would get over their spat and give each other a second chance._

* * *

"So, what did the paper say?" Danny asked curiously.

"It basically said, '_If you love someone tell them, because you never know if tomorrow will be too late_.' A little something my grandmother used to say." Sarah replied looking at Danny, smiling.

"I bet ya ten quid it won't work." Danny chuckled.

"Are you doubting Grandma Page's advice?" Sarah asked incredulously.

"Nope, I'm doubting your abilities as a ninja. If they find out that it was you, who slipped that note onto Becker's laptop, this whole thing is gonna blow up." Half-serious, half-sarcastically.

"Come on, let's go home." Danny said, putting his arm around Sarah as they started to walk out of the ARC.

"Lester's going to kill you for not finishing your paperwork." Sarah whispered as they headed out.

"No he won't," Danny smiled, "because I'm all that's standing between him and Johnson's military takeover."

* * *

It had been awhile since Abby had gone shopping and she had taken this opportunity to stock up, since it would probably be a while before she'd get this opportunity again.

It started to sprinkle as she pulled up to her flat.

"Oh great, I need to run everything inside before it starts to downpour." Abby said as she shut the car off and jumped out, grabbing as many bags as she could carry.

If she was lucky, she could get everything up to the flat in three trips. She opened the door and placed everything just inside the door. As she turned to go back down for the second trip, it started to pour.

"Brilliant!" She cried in frustration as she bolted down the stairs toward her car.

When she got to the car, seeing Becker there grabbing bags, willing to help her, made Abby's breath catch in her throat.

"Becker, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"It's pouring and you looked like you could use some help. And, there's something that I have to tell you." Becker replied as the downpour soaked their clothes to their skin and soaked their hair, matting it to their heads.

Abby wasn't sure what to say.

"Come on, everything's going to get destroyed by the rain if we don't hurry and get it inside." Becker shouted over the rain.

Abby grabbed the rest of the bags and closed the trunk, as she and Becker raced through the rain and into the flat.

They kicked off their shoes at the door and took everything into the kitchen to put it away.

"You're soaked!" Abby cried.

"So are you." Becker stated.

"Hold on, I'll go grab a towel and some extra clothes if I can find some." Abby called as she dashed off to find some towels and dry clothes.

* * *

Abby came back dressed in tank and shorts with a towel on her head soaking up the water.

She took the extra towel she had in her arms and put it on Becker's head and dried his hair a bit before she handed him a plain white t-shirt and sweats.

"I'll need you wet clothes, so I can put them in the dryer." Abby stated.

Becker took off his shirt and Abby interjected, "there is a bathroom to change in."

Five minutes later, Becker came back out into the living room, changed into the clothes Abby had given him and handed her the soaked clothes.

Abby quickly threw the soaked clothes into the dryer and returned to the living room where Becker was patiently waiting.

"Thank you, for, ya know, for helping bring all of the groceries and stuff in." Abby spoke after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry, for this morning." They both said simultaneously.

"You had to tell me something?" Abby asked.

"I just, I know this job is dangerous and we never know what will happen every time we get a creature incursion; so I decided that I should say this right now, in case I don't get the chance tomorrow. I love you, Abby and it's absolutely fine if you don't want to marry me." Becker spoke.

"After what I said this morning, I couldn't stop thinking about how much I must've sounded like a total ass." Abby said as she wrapped her arms around Becker, who returned the hug.

"I love you." She muttered into his chest as she cried.

"You know, you don't stop loving someone, you just learn to live without them." Becker whispered as he held her. "Everything gets worse before it gets better."

* * *

Hatter returned to the Tea Shop in a worse mood than when he had left. Surprisingly enough, Dormie had managed to clean and sort everything in his absence.

"Dormie, were you able to find out anything from that weirdo that trashed the place?"

"Uh, no. When he came to, he didn't go after the Teas again. Instead, he started rambling about secrets and long forgotten something. Then he took off into the office and fell out the back door to his death." Dormie explained.

"Long forgotten what?" Hatter inquired, lifting Dormie up into the air by the shirt.

"Not the face! Not the face!" Dormie cried covering his face.

"Speak, now." Hatter whispered sternly.

"I couldn't understand him! He shouted a bunch of stuff and before I could get a hold of him to find out what he was talking about, he lost the high ground." Dormie cried.

Hatter chuckled. "Haha. Lost the high ground, did he?"

"How would you like to?" Hatter asked strictly serious.

Dormie was afraid to answer.

"Go busy yourself." Hatter ordered as he dropped Dormie to the ground and headed over to his chair. "I need to go and think."

* * *

A little over a week later, Hatter was sitting in his office, as usual enjoying his Tea when he heard someone enter his office.

He remained in his egg chair, his back to the person.

"It seems you wandered from the Shop." Hatter stated.

"N-no. I-I-I bring something to trade. I hear you give good prices for oysters." They spoke.

"What's your name?" Hatter asked.

"Ratty, the Rat Catcher." He answered proudly.

"Nope, I do not participate in such a lowly business venture." Hatter replied sipping his tea.

"Oh, but you'll like this one, she's special!" Ratty claimed.

"How so?"

"She's a legendary oyster." Ratty stated.

"I have a question for you, Ratty. Do I look like a social worker?" Hatter asked, pouring himself another cup of tea.

"No?"

"No. So the point of your business proposal?"

"She broke out of the Scarab. She's-she's marked."

"Really?" Hatter asked intrigued. "Bring her here."

"Yes—yes, sir!" Ratty called as he dashed off to bring the oyster he was talking about.

Hatter used trade oysters for tea and then sell the oysters to the Resistance to return home; but the oysters usually ended up in the Casino, so Hatter stopped bothering. This would be the first oyster he'd heard of that had broken out of the Scarab.

He heard them approach and decided to put on his business-like façade.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" he offered, his back still to them.

"No thank you." She replied.

'Hm, polite.' He thought to himself nodding.

"Who are you?" She asked almost immediately.

'Right to the point, too. This should be interesting.' He thought as he turned to face them.

"A friend, I hope."

* * *

Please Review! ^^


	18. Trust Me

**DISCLAIMER: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Been swamped with homework and sleep deprivation. Also, I was trying to find a different way to take the film instead of writing what happened in the movie…I'm rambling again…**** xD**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18****: Trust Me**

Abby and Becker walked into the ARC holding hands the next day, much to Danny's dismay.

Sarah strolled up beside Danny and rested her head on his arm.

"I believe you owe me ten quid" she smiled holding out her hand.

Danny fished around his pockets and smiled, "sorry, love, flat broke."

"That's ok; you'll find some way to make it up to me. Like, oh I dunno, breakfast in bed for the next couple of weekends?" Sarah smirked.

"I don't suppose a simple 'you were right and I was wrong' would be enough?" Danny asked, trying to weasel his way out of the situation.

Sarah shook her head smiling, "besides, it will give you some great practice with your culinary skills."

Danny sulked, "couldn't I do some sort of interpretive dance or karaoke? Anything to get out of cooking!" he pleaded.

Just as Sarah was about to reply, her watch beeped.

"We'll have to finish sorting out the wager later; I've got something else to sort. I'll see you later, yeah?" Sarah explained as she kissed Danny on the cheek and raced toward her office.

* * *

"I run the Tea Shop," Hatter explained as he stood from his chair and walked to the edge of his chair, watching the girl and Ratty via his peripheral vision.

Hatter needed to choose his words carefully, especially if this was a trap sent by the Queen.

Ratty took the bandana off of the girl's arm and held her arm up, revealing the green, glowing mark that all Oysters were branded with. "See?"

The girl quickly withdrew her arm, shooting a death glare at Ratty.

"How did you break out of Scarab?"

"The beetle thing?" the girl asked as if to clarify.

"Uh." Hatter replied as he turned to look at her.

She was definitely not an inhabitant of Wonderland. She was however, beautiful, and well, soaked to the bone.

"I used my hairpin and—"

"Fell," Hatter cut her off, nodding his head, as he stared at the woman in front of him, who according to Ratty was 'important.'

"As you can see, I'm drenched." She continued, gesturing to her water-soaked garments.

Hatter was half listening to her and staring at her at the same time, half wondering what garments he owned that would look good on her.

"This—this place, where—what is it?" She asked confusedly, snapping Hatter from his daydreams.

"Oh," Hatter said throwing his hands up in the air, pointing his fingers towards the ceiling. "Wonderland."

"That's a story in a kid's book." She scoffed.

"Does this look like a kid's story to you?" Hatter asked offended, dropping his hands to his side, as he turned and grabbed a magnifying glass and strolled over toward her.

"No."

"It's changed a lot since then." Hatter stated as he closed in towards her.

"You oysters dunno how to find us." He continued as he gestured to her with the magnifying glass.

"'scuse me," he said as he grasped her arm to make sure the mark was genuine.

"And quite frankly, like to keep it that way." Hatter said, releasing her cold arm, tucking the magnifying glass away in his jacket pocket.

"She's Alice! Te—tell 'im who ya are!" Ratty exclaimed.

"Wow! Really?" Hatter asked sarcastically, as he circled her.

"Wooooh!" Hatter exclaimed as he circled behind her, before standing next to Ratty chuckling, promptly following her death glare.

He and Ratty shared a looked a somewhat disgusted look, before turning back at Alice. Hatter slumped a hand over Ratty's shoulder and explained to Alice.

"Ratty, here, thinks you're Alice." He smiled.

"Of Legend," Hatter finished, his smile gone.

"Who?" She asked confused.

"The last, uh," Hatter took his arm off Ratty's shoulder and stared at his hand, rubbing his fingers together to dispel the dirt that had crept onto his hand from touching the filthy man.

"The last time, a girl, called Alice came here, from your world," Hatter explained as he circled her once more. "She brought down the whole House of Cards."

"Oh yeah," he explained, coming face to face with her, staring her in the eyes; "made quite an impression."

"Although that was a 150 years ago," Hatter said, dropping the magic of the story that seemed to have temporarily caught the imagination of the girl called Alice, as he looked at Ratty angrily.

"It can't be the same girl, Oysters don't even live that long!" Hatter said with disgust looking back and forth between Alice and Ratty.

"I still want a good price." Ratty argued.

"Wait just a minute, I am not for sale!" Alice shouted, snapping out of it.

Hatter shushed her by holding up his pointer finger near her lips and walking over towards the closet of Teas and decidedly gave Ratty the cheapest and easiest to replace Tea he had in his possession.

* * *

Ratty had left and Hatter returned to his cup of Tea.

Well, now that he technically owned the Oyster, known simply to him as "Alice," and he was positive that she was not working for the Queen, to his knowledge, he could hopefully trade her, if not the rock on her finger, to the Resistance for some valuables.

"Ratty told me you're looking for someone." Hatter said, pausing from his Tea.

"Yes, my fiancé, Jack Chase." She explained.

'Yeah, well, if the Suits got 'im, you can forget about the wedding.' He thought to himself, taking another sip of tea.

"Probably took him to the Hearts Casino." Hatter muttered.

"How do I get there?" She asked immediately.

Hatter set his tea down and stood up smiling at her, "that's the thing!"

"You don't." he finished, the smile completely faded.

After thinking it over for a few minutes, he decided that he could trade her rock for some information, or if they we're lucky enough, get her boyfriend, or whatever he was out of the Casino.

Hatter danced over to his clear glass closet and pulled out an adorable velvet purple coat and said in a sing-song voice "Ta-da!"

"You should wear this." He explained walking over to her.

"It'll cover the glow and keep ya from catching a cold." He finished as he stood behind her, waiting for her to put the coat on.

"I have some money; but I understand you don't use that here." She offered.

"Pieces of paper!" he exclaimed. "Pointless."

"Why do you want to help me?" She asked skeptically, curiosity tinting her voice.

"Do I need a reason to help a very pretty girl in a very wet dress?"

She spun around glaring at him.

"Oh, I see, ya don't trust me. Fine!" He answered angrily, slapping the coat on the nearby sofa.

"I am genuinely hurt! D'ya know why they call me Hatter?"

She glanced at him, "because you wear a hat?"

"Yea—No!" Hatter replied, stepping around her towards his chair.

"Because I'm always there when they _pass_ the hat, so to speak. Philanthropy, generosity, call it what you will, it's who I am! And right now, seeing you there, there's nothing I want more…" He explained staring at her.

"…than to help ya find…" he motioned to her.

"Jack."

"Jack; and return ya both to your charming world of children's stories."

"I don't believe you." She replied, a slight gleam in her eyes.

Hatter felt as if he were starting a dangerous card game with Alice.

"I know what you're thinking," he spoke as he stepped toward her gesturing toward the back door.

All he had to do was play his cards right. After all, it worked so far, didn't it?

"If I'm the frying pan, then that out there, is the fire." He warned.

"I'll be square with ya, I know people who like to help your kind."

Help was such a strong word to use when referring to the Resistance. One-sided bargaining might've been a better term; but he needed her to trust him.

"And if every once in a while, I scratch their backs?" he asked, moving closer to her.

"They'll scratch yours." She replied in a business like manner.

"Precisely, lots of scratching."

'Hopefully, they don't go after the eyes this time,' he thought in the back of his head.

He had been warned that if he didn't start working with the Resistance as opposed to the double court game he'd been playing, then he would be disposed of. However, he couldn't help but think that there was something preventing them from doing so.

Hatter walked over to the back door and opened it as Alice slipped the coat on a walked cautiously over toward him.

"Do try to keep up." Hatter warned as he descended the ladder.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, he resisted the urge to look up as he descended the ladder. He looked around; it was too quiet around Wonderland for them to be outside at this time of the day. He wanted to make this little trip as short as possible.

He looked up; she still had several more rungs to clear before her feet would touch the ledge. He reached up, placing his hands on her waist, and helped her jump to the ledge, her hands lingering a bit on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off, pretending to straighten his clothes as he started to walk off.

He stopped when he realized that she wasn't following him. He turned around to see her hanging onto the ladder for dear life.

"What's the matter?" he asked impatiently.

"Got a thing about heights. Why couldn't you people build the city on the ground?" She replied frightened.

Hatter looked over the ledge nonchalantly and back at her.

He didn't have time for this, especially not when there were things lurking about Wonderland that he didn't much care to encounter at present.

He glanced around and shrugged.

"Look at me." He ordered.

She didn't budge.

"Alice." He whispered.

She glanced at him.

He held out his hand, which she hesitantly took. Hatter tried to ignore the fact that her soft, cold hand fit perfectly into his rough, warm hand.

"Try not to look down." He instructed as he stared into her eyes, walking backwards, grasping her hand.

Hatter stopped in his tracks about halfway between the Tea Shop and the great Library when he heard a strangely familiar voice.

"Hello Hatter," the voice greeted.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy and the bits from the film. I needed to do it to set up (hopefully) the rest of the fic, which will go in a slightly different direction than the film.

**Please Review! ;D**


	19. Over My Head

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 19****: Over My Head**

"Hello Hatter," the voice greeted.

Hatter dropped Alice's hand from his grasp as he spun around looking for the source of the voice.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked slightly confused.

"Didn't you hear that?" Hatter asked still looking around.

"Um, no?" Alice shook her head.

"I thought you would have realized by now that only you can see and hear me." The voice chuckled.

Hatter spun around to see a man, around his age, with short, spiky, silverish hair, donning a violet pinstripe suit and black steel-toed boots.

"Stripey." Hatter greeted, gritting his teeth as the man grinned.

"Come off it, Hatter, we both know that's not my name." the man replied frowning slightly.

"Sounds a hell of a lot better than Alistair Chess." Hatter pointed out.

"Alistair Chess? What-what the hell is going on?" Alice complained.

Hatter shushed her by holding up his pointer finger near her lips, like he'd done back at the Tea Shop.

"What are you doing here?" Hatter asked angrily under his breath.

"I came to check up on you. Oh, and to inform you of some things. But, seeing as you're busy, I'll come back later." Alistair replied as he disappeared into thin air.

"I hate it when he does that." Hatter muttered.

Alistair reappeared.

"Oh, I might as well tell you some of it!" He said enthusiastically.

"The Resistance is waiting just up ahead ready to kill you, while something even more horrid awaits you at your fancy Tea Shop."

Alistair paused as if he were considering something. "Oh, and they know your secret. I believe that fellow who threw himself from your back door knew a thing or two about that as well." He finished solemnly before once again disappearing.

Hatter shook his head and turned back to Alice, who was running in the opposite direction.

"Alice! Not that way!" he shouted as he chased after her.

He caught up to her surprisingly fast.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I don't know, anywhere, anywhere but where you are." She huffed as she continued in the same direction.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but it's dangerous around here." Hatter pointed out.

"So I've noticed. A crazy Hatter having conversations with thin air."

"I am not crazy." Hatter stated offended. "I'm the sanest Mad Hatter Wonderland has ever known!"

"If you say so." Alice scoffed. "Look, I really appreciate your offer to help me find my fiancé; but I'm obviously going to have to do this on my own."

"Fine." Hatter surrendered throwing his hands up into the air as he stopped walking.

Alice stopped and turned around to face him. "Fine? I thought you were a philanthropist?"

"Philanthropy only goes so far in this world, darling." Hatter replied.

"So you're not going to help me?" Alice asked skeptically.

"You just said yourself you can do this on your own." Hatter answered, putting his hands on his hips.

Alice didn't say anything.

"Look, we can stand out here in the cold arguing like a bunch of kids, or we can head back to the Tea Shop and talk this out like adults." Hatter suggested.

"I thought we were going to meet your 'acquaintances'?"

"We'll do that later, I need a cup of tea." Hatter said walking past her leading the way back to the Tea Shop.

* * *

Dormie shot wide awake as he heard the breaking of glass and shouts and cries.

Suits were in the Tea Shop, destroying everything and looking for someone.

Dormie squeaked and dropped to the floor, looking for the escape hatch he'd had in order to sneak out of the Tea Shop to give reports on Hatter.

Just as he was about to close the hatch, he heard gunshots, more screams, and the terrifying voice of Mad March.

* * *

Hatter climbed up the ladder slowly and opened the little peek hole. He was about to look in when he heard gunshots.

"We're not going in that way, or any way." He stated as he urged Alice, who was a few rungs beneath him on the ladder to descend.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked as they quickly descended the ladder and once again stood on the ledge.

"Someone's wrecking me shop," Hatter replied angrily as he straightened his jackets and snuck around the long way.

As they walked, Alice kept weighing her options, still trying to figure out if she was just dreaming and Jack hadn't been kidnapped

"Maybe this isn't real." Alice stated quietly, her hand touching the wall as they moved across the ledge.

"Keep thinking like that and you're not gonna last much longer here." Hatter announced.

"Nothing here is making sense!" Alice complained.

Hatter spun around, but kept talking as he walked backwards.

"That's why it's called Wonderland, Alice!" He answered sarcastically, turning around as he finished his comment.

"This has to be a dream, a very vivid dream, that seemingly has no end!"

"Whatever you want; I just wanna find the blokes that are busting up my home." Hatter replied as they kept walking, his back to her.

"Why am I even talking to you? You're not even real!" Alice cried stopping in her tracks.

Hatter spun around with a disgruntled look fixed on his face as he stepped toward Alice.

"I'm not real?" he asked, the calm in his voice masking the anger beneath.

Alice merely nodded and stared, the tension between them mounting.

Hatter searched her eyes as he reached down and snatched her hand, not breaking eye contact.

Pressing her hand against his chest, he sternly challenged: "Tell me I'm not real!"

Alice suppressed a shudder as she felt his heart beating rapidly beneath his shirt.

* * *

Sorry that the updates are slow, I've been getting tons of work. Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews and story alerts/favs! You're awesome! Hopefully another update soon!

Please Review!


	20. Oh, Calamity!

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**A/N****: Whew! FINALLY done with the hectic semester and finals! Which means…..more updates! Yay! Thank you guys so much for being patient! You're amazing! =D**

* * *

**Chapter 20****: Oh, Calamity!**

"Why am I even talking to you? You're not even real!" Alice cried stopping in her tracks.

Hatter spun around with a disgruntled look fixed on his face as he stepped toward Alice.

"I'm not real?" he asked, the calm in his voice masking the anger beneath.

Alice merely nodded and stared, the tension between them mounting.

Hatter searched her eyes as he reached down and snatched her hand, not breaking eye contact.

Pressing her hand against his chest, he sternly challenged: "Tell me I'm not real!"

Alice suppressed a shudder as she felt his heart beating rapidly beneath his shirt.

Alice tried to wrench her hand from Hatter's grasp, but he pushed her hand harder against his chest.

"Tell me I'm not real, Alice!" He hissed.

Alice sighed. "Fine, you're real."

"Mean it."

"You're real! Ok?" Alice shouted just above a whisper.

Hatter released her hand and checked his hat.

"You won't get very far in Wonderland with that attitude, Alice. The sooner ya trust me, the better off you'll be." Hatter turned and continued to lead the way to the front of the shop.

* * *

As they walked the long way to the front of the Tea Shop, Alice trailed behind Hatter, turning what had just happened over and over again in her head.

She was a black belt for Pete's sake! Why didn't she fight back?

Because she couldn't. She needed Hatter's help to find Jack, the man that she had agreed to marry. The man she loved.

Then, why did she shudder when she felt Hatter's heartbeat underneath her hand?

She shook the thought from her mind as Hatter began to speak again.

"I'm gonna find out who's messing with my business and then take a field trip to the Looking Glass so I can get ya home."

Alice walked briskly behind Hatter, dragging her hand across the side of the building as they continued walking along the small edge toward the Tea Shop.

"Home? No, no I have to find Jack! You promised!" Alice protested.

"I never promised anything." Hatter clarified. "Other than to help you."

"By sending me home?"

"Yes. That's helping by getting ya out of the frying pan _and_ the fire."

Hatter stopped and spun around. "I suggest you cut your losses and get the hell out of here while you still can."

Alice snorted. "Look, I'm not sure what started this, but whatever Jack did has gotten him in trouble—"

"And you intend to what? Rescue him?"

"Yes. Look, I have a bad record with liking guys."

"There's a shock." Hatter cut her off, making a face as he turned and continued forward.

Alice sprinted forward to catch up to him.

"I do!" She professed. "And he is the only one that has meant this much to me."

Hatter wasn't really listening to Alice as he walked around the vegetation that was growing out of the building, examining the branches as he did so. As soon as they both cleared the vegetation, he spoke again.

"Oh, ya like him?"

"Yes! A lot."

Hatter stopped and turned to face her once more, getting closer to her, but keeping his distance at the same time.

"Trust me, I-I know a thing or two about liking people; and in time, after much chocolate and crème cake, 'like' turns into 'what was his name again?'"

"He's not like that." Alice replied stepping around Hatter and walking ahead of him.

Hatter shook his head and caught up with Alice, and once again took the lead.

"If he is in the Hearts Casino, he's probably already done for. You're just gonna have to accept that, Alice." Hatter mumbled.

"What?" Alice asked, having not heard him.

"You're already in danger for having come to Wonderland. If the Queen finds out you're here—well, let's just say no stone will be left unturned."

"I understand your concern, but you need to understand that I'm not going anywhere without Jack." Alice explained sternly.

Hatter stopped Alice and pushed her behind him as he leaned against the red telephone booth that stood dead outside his Tea Shop.

They saw the culprits that were wrecking Hatter's Tea Shop. Suits. However, these suits were lead by someone else.

Hatter's attention was called to this unknown leader, who wore a suit, his head constructed in the form of a rabbit.

"Where is he? Huh?" The creature demanded shaking one of the patrons.

"Get outta here!" It shouted, throwing the patron from the landing to his death when the patron failed to answer.

Alice and Hatter both noticed a familiar face. Ratty. He was talking to one of the suits.

"Wait—wait. She told you her name was Alice?" The suit asked.

"Yeah, yeah." He nodded.

"I can't believe it!" Alice muttered.

"Ya work with rats long enough and ya turn into one, I guess." Hatter stated sourly.

"Hey you! Yeah, I'm talking to you!" The rabbit-headed man shouted at another patron.

"What do we do?" Alice asked.

"There's nothing we can do. Especially if the suits are looking for us." Hatter began.

"Wait a minute." Hatter said as he squinted at the rabbit-headed man.

"It can't be." He gasped in disbelief.

As if overhearing Hatter's voice, the rabbit-headed man's head snapped over to Hatter and Alice's direction, followed by his body.

Hatter grabbed Alice's arm and lightly shoved her in the opposite direction as he followed behind her, eyes darting back toward the creature that was now following them.

* * *

'Finally found 'im.' He thought.

"Sir?" Ten of Clubs asked as Mad March took off in pursuit of two people.

Mad March didn't answer as he continued briskly walking after the duo.

"Suits!" Ten called to the suits as they ran to catch up to Mad March.

'You can run, Hatter, but ya can't hide forever from me. You're time is upon ya.' Mad March thought to himself as he continued his brisk walk, even though Hatter and the woman that was with him were out of his sight for the moment.

* * *

"Keep moving, don't stop to look behind ya." Hatter urged frantically as he pushed Alice ahead of him as they weave in between the narrow ledges of the buildings.

"Hatter, what the hell is going on?" Alice demanded.

"I dunno, but trouble's not far behind us." Hatter replied.

Alice stopped as they cleared another alley.

"Why're ya stopping? The posse's not far behind!" Hatter asked.

Suddenly, someone crept behind Alice and slipped a chloroform cloth over her face.

"Let me go!" Alice cried as she tried to fight them off, but the chemical got to her.

"Alice!" Hatter called as he attempted to help her, but someone had also tried the same on him.

Hatter managed to fight the first person off, but was soon overcome by three more people, who managed to successfully chloroform him.

"Correction," a voice said as Hatter and Alice's unconscious bodies were dragged out of sight. "The Resistance isn't far behind you."

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	21. Awake and Alive

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 21****: Awake and Alive**

Mad March felt a sharp pain, heard a glass tink, and a wire crackle.

He tried to open his eyes; but there was only darkness. He couldn't even tell whether or not he was breathing.

He felt the crackle of another wire crackle this time and suddenly, he could see, but it was as if he were looking through a robot point of view as opposed to his own.

A sharp pain overtook him, causing him to scream aloud, which came out sound more robotic than he recalled his voice being.

He was in a lab somewhere, which was odd.

The last place he remembered being was in a scarab heading toward the Hearts Casino.

He remembered Hatter.

He remembered the fight with Hatter.

He remembered Hatter killing him.

How he was still alive was a mystery he intended to solve to no matter the number of people he had to kill for the answer.

However, the very same people's lives might be spared. Now that he was alive again, he could carry his revenge out and throw his coup.

"He's awake and alive. Alert the queen that we're on our way." He heard a voice say.

He turned to see Carpenter and Walrus staring at him.

"I did it! With only a few seconds to spare!" Carpenter laughed.

Mad March grabbed him by the throat and tried to threaten him, but no words would come.

Darkness and unconsciousness again as Walrus attacked him to save Carpenter.

"Sir?" Ten of Club called, snapping Mad March from his reveries of his resurrection.

"What is it?" Mad March asked icily.

"What do we do about the two runners?"

"What do ya think we do? We wait for them to come back out and play."

"But that could take forever! The Queen wants Alice and any of her accomplices in custody as soon as possible."

"This isn't about what she wants anymore."

"Pardon?"

"If I know anything about her cohort, they'll be surfacing soon enough." Mad March laughed as he stalked back toward the front steps of the Tea Shop.

* * *

Hatter waived in and out of consciousness.

He could hear Alistair Chess's voice.

"I did tell you it's become a lose-lose situation for you, dear boy."

Then he heard Alice's voice.

"Hatter? Hatter, are you okay?"

Hatter shook his head a couple times and forced his eyes open.

"I've been better." He replied as he looked around and noticed that they were in the Great Library.

He then realized that their hands were tied together behind their backs and tied again, so that they were stuck like that.

"Prisoners of the Resistance. Great." Hatter groaned under his breath.

"Where are we?" Alice asked trying to sound calm.

"Well, we're awake and alive." Hatter replied sarcastically.

"You know what I meant." Alice replied.

"The Great Library. Thousand years of literature hidden down here: art, history, law. All hidden when the Queen seized power and she'd like nothing more than to see this all burnt to nothing." Hatter explained, ignoring Alistair's disapproving glares.

"Stop spilling the secrets that you were sworn under penalty of death to protect!" Alistair shouted at him.

"Why would she want to burn all of this?"

"Because wisdom's her biggest threat."

"Who—what was that thing that was chasing us?" Alice asked.

"Nothing I've ever seen before." Hatter lied.

He knew very well who and what it was, but refused to startle Alice and fully believe it for himself.

He'd deal with it afterwards. After Alice was returned home. Even if he had to push her through the Looking Glass himself.

"This I very uncomfortable." Alice mumbled as she writhed her hands in the ropes.

"I'm kinda used to it by now." Hatter smirked, realizing that Alice was inadvertently stroking his hands.

Alice also realized this and stopped writhing.

"What do you mean 'by now?'"

"I really hope this fiancé of yours is worth all this trouble." Hatter muttered.

"He is. We had an argument and I sent him away. It's my fault he's in all this trouble, so I have to get him out of trouble."

"Well, you're doing wonders sitting here tied up in a Resistance headquarters, aren't ya?"

Alice made a face. "It's a minor setback."

"Anyway," Alice said changing the subject. "Maybe you'd care to explain why we're here and why we were attacked on the ledge in the city."

"No, but I can." A booming voice interrupted.

"Godspeed Hatter." Alistair quickly blurted before disappearing.

* * *

"Has anyone _anything_ to report on Mad March's search for the girl?" The Queen of Hearts asked impatiently.

One of the nearby clubs stepped forward.

"Your—Your Majesty, the last report to come in from the search party was that they reached Hatter's Tea Shop."

"Hatter?" The Queen asked puzzled.

"The man we had sent Agent White, heaven rest his soul, to locate to sell the teas for us, my dear." The King of Hearts explained.

"Ah," The Queen replied. "Continue."

"At the time of the report, Hatter was reported missing, but Mad March had located the girl and a cohort of hers, who both fled the scene only to vanish into thin air." The club finished.

"And?"

"That's it?" The club answered hesitantly.

"They haven't captured her, yet?" The Queen roared.

"N—no Majesty. We're waiting for the next report to come in and—"

"Off with his head!" The Queen ordered.

"I want my ring back in my possession now!" she cried as the club was dragged away screaming.

* * *

"Hello Dodo." Hatter greeted in his business-like tone.

"Save it, Hatter. You know why you're here." Dodo silenced him.

Hatter rolled his eyes as if he were thinking about it and shook his head.

"Nope, can't say that I do; but, if you untie me—er, us, I have a business proposition to discuss with you."

Dodo motioned for Duck to free the pair, while Owl kept her sawed-off shotgun aimed at them.

"Your clever, former-business partner is alive and back on the streets. I hear." Dodo commented as Duck untied them.

"Thanks, Duck." Hatter said, putting a hand to his head, realizing that his hat was gone, ignoring Dodo.

"Where's my hat?"

"We're in a dangerous situation and you're worried about a hat? Are you crazy?" Alice scolded.

"Shh. Hat's more important right now." Hatter quieted her.

"Don't shh me!" Alice protested.

"Would the pair of you just shut up?" Dodo ordered aggravated.

"What is this business proposition, Hatter?" Dodo asked.

"Uh-uh, you know I don't do negotiations without my hat." Hatter shook his head.

Dodo opened a drawer and tossed the hat to Hatter, who quickly placed it on his head and straightened his jacket.

"She's looking for her boyfriend."

"Fiancé." Alice clarified.

"A Jack Chance."

"Chase. His—his name is Jack Chase."

Hatter darted a look at her and continued his bargaining.

"He's been taken by the White Rabbit. I thought of you Dodo."

"That's it?" Dodo asked incredulously. "What's in it for me? For the Resistance?"

"She can pay you."

"Pay me?" Dodo laughed. "Pay me with what?"

"Show him the ring, Alice."

Alice's heart stopped. How did he know about the ring on her finger?"

"No, that's off limits!" She hissed.

"It's all you have."

They didn't notice Dodo snake over to them and grab Alice's hand.

"You must be moving up in the world Hatter." Dodo commented. "Dealing Oysters and stealing the Stone of Wonderland."

"Yea—what?" Hatter asked.

"I knew my men did what was right when I ordered them to capture both of you. Our biggest break ever!" Dodo cheered.

Alice pulled her hand out of Dodo's grasp and looked back and forth between Hatter and Dodo.

"However, I'm afraid that this will be a one-sided bargain, Hatter." Dodo chuckled as he turned and aimed a gun at the pair.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	22. Chasing the Rapture

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 22****: Chasing the Rapture**

"_You're chasing the rapture_

_Praying for a_

_Perfect disaster_

_To save us from ourselves_"

-**"Chasing the Rapture" by 10 Years**

Abby groaned softly as she snuggled her head deeper into her pillow. The early morning sunlight pouring in illuminated the room. Her eyes fluttered open as she tried to discern her surroundings.

Lately, she'd been having trouble remembering if she were at her own flat or Becker's. Sometimes, she'd stay at her own flat to be with Rex and the other lizards and other times; she'd go home with Becker.

After all the trials and tribulations of the last five years, Abby finally gave in and she and Becker had become a couple though she still secretly hoped that Connor was still alive somewhere.

Abby felt an arm wrapped tightly around her and realized that had spent the night at Becker's.

She turned to see Becker was still asleep. He looked quite peaceful and almost childish, not the worried, oftentimes uptight head of security that everyone in the ARC knew.

She wore one of his t-shirts to sleep in last night, while he slept in his boxers. Abby moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest, listening to him breathe.

She nearly jumped when she felt his arms tighten around her.

"Abby." He whispered groggily.

"Yeah?"

"You awake?"

"Kinda."

"What time is it?"

"Not sure, but we should probably be getting ready to head out to the ARC soon." Abby muttered as she felt his lips against her hair.

A phone went off and Abby felt one of Becker's arms leave her to search for the mobile.

"Where is it?" He muttered angrily.

Abby sat up and reached under his pillow and pulled out the ringing device.

"Did you think of looking under your pillow?" Abby smiled handing him the phone.

"Thanks," Becker said before answering the phone.

"Hello? Yeah, we'll be there as soon as possible." Becker said before hanging up.

"Lester?" Abby asked.

"Sarah. Apparently there's something we need to see." Becker said.

"When do you want to leave?" Abby asked. "I mean, if it's that urgent, we shouldn't waste any time."

"We could take a few more minutes." Becker said as he pulled her closer to him so that their faces were mere inches apart.

Abby closed the space and kiss him, but quickly broke the kiss.

"We're gonna be late if we don't start getting ready to leave for the ARC now." Abby said as she tried to push away from him.

* * *

Hatter searched himself for a gun, despite having already guessed that the Resistance took his weapons when he and Alice were captured.

"Once you and your oyster are dead, I'll take the ring and then we'll attack the Casino. The Queen will be reduced to mopping floors!" Dodo explained maniacally as he cocked the gun.

"Wait!" Hatter interjected.

"What is it now? You're only delaying the inevitable." Dodo complained.

Hatter watched as Alistair crept behind Dodo and grabbed Hatter's gun off of the desk.

"How do you know I haven't brought the suits with me and they're outside waiting for my signal?" Hatter said, raising an eyebrow.

"How could you, Hatter?" Owl asked horrified.

"He wouldn't." Duck added frantically as everyone turned to Dodo.

"Of course he didn't, we're the ones, who captured him." Dodo confirmed.

"However," Dodo spoke, as Duck and Owl let out sighs of relief. "There is a little rumor about you that has been floating around Wonderland that might even make you valuable to us to an extent."

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked, beating Hatter to the question.

"You don't know, do you?" Dodo asked with a bit of a laugh. "Judging by the puzzled look on your face, I'd say you don't have a clue."

Hatter wasn't sure what Mad March had started all those years ago, but if it was putting his life at risk, he didn't want to know this close to the fire.

Alistair slid the gun across the floor to Hatter and tripped Dodo.

"I suggest you take the oyster and start running, you idiot." Alistair Chess grinned as he stood by Dodo.

"Time to go." Hatter said as he picked up the gun and grabbed Alice's arm and led the way to the stairwell that led to the surface.

* * *

When they got through the door to the outside, Hatter looked around for something to stop the door with.

"Here," Alice said handing him a branch.

"That won't hold them long, but it'll do." Hatter said taking the branch and shoving it between the two door handles.

"Don't they have an alternate way of getting out?"

"Did, but I kinda broke it last time I was here. This is their only way out that I know of."

* * *

Mad March wandered through the Tea Shop to the office in the back.

Hatter had changed very little of the office. Anything that belonged to Mad March before his death was gone.

As Mad March walked further into the office towards the desk, he saw a cup with tea in it.

"Still drinking this crap, eh Hatter?" He muttered to himself.

He looked around.

Hatter never left tea unfinished and would undoubtedly come back to finish the cup.

"I'll have to make sure that the tea is worth coming back to." Mad March laughed to himself as he looked for the vial he'd hidden in the office all those years ago.

* * *

After Mad March finished his deed, he disposed of the bottle and returned to the Ten of Clubs and the other suits, who were still waiting on the front steps of the Tea Shop.

"Let's scram. We can't be here when they get back." Mad March explained as he walked down the steps.

"But, isn't the point to be here when they get back?" Ten asked confusedly.

"I've left a little house-warming present. It'll make it easier to capture them this way." March said flatly as he walked toward an alley out of sight.

Ten and the other suits reluctantly followed him to wait in the alley.

* * *

"Sarah, what's this big secret meeting that Lester's not allowed to know about?" Danny smiled as he stood in her office.

"You'll just have to wait until the others get here, Danny."

"Please just tell me already? The suspense is killing me!" Danny said jumping up and down like a child.

"You'll have to do better than that." Sarah laughed.

Danny walked over to her and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"I hate when you do that."

"Will you tell me now?" Danny chuckled.

"Fine. But you can't tell anyone until Abby and Becker get here." Sarah relented.

"Cross my heart." Danny smiled, crossing his heart.

"I've modified one of handheld detectors to cover a wider area," Sarah explained.

"And?"

"And, well, I think I've found an overactive anomaly; but it's not in London, or even the UK for that matter." Sarah explained in a hushed voice.

* * *

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Alice said as Hatter led them back to the Tea Shop.

"I don't have to explain something that I don't even have any knowledge of." Hatter retorted.

"Why are we back at the Tea Shop?"

"I would like to finish my tea. Besides, it might even do ya some good to have a cup." Hatter said as he pushed open the door.

The place was completely destroyed.

"What if those goons come back? We can't fight all of them off, especially if they're armed."

"The suits never check the same place twice; but don't worry, I don't plan on staying here long. After I finish my tea, I'll get ya outta here." Hatter said as he entered his office and briskly walked toward the table where he left his tea earlier that day.

Hatter lifted the tea to his lips.

Alistair was suddenly by his side. "There's danger in your tea cup, Hatter."

"Don't be ridiculous." Hatter mumbled.

"I didn't say anything." Alice said shaking her head.

"Still warm." Hatter said as he sipped the tea.

"You'll lose everything! Don't be a fool." Alistair cautioned.

Hatter ignored Alistair as he finished the tea and turned to Alice.

"Let's go."

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	23. Don't Panic

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**A/N: WOW! 100+ reviews! Thank you guys so much! That really means a lot to me! Thanks again for being so awesome and enjoying my story! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 23****: Don't Panic**

As Hatter and Alice exited the front of the Tea Shop, Hatter put an arm in front of Alice.

"Wait a minute." He said as he looked around.

"What is it?" Alice said looking around.

"Something's not right." Hatter spoke as he noticed movement in a nearby alley.

"Don't ask questions, Alice, just follow me and do not stop running. Got it?" Hatter muttered quickly.

Alice didn't have much choice at the moment but to trust Hatter as they began full out running the way they'd come.

Alice soon realized why Hatter had told her to run when she heard orders being shouted from behind them.

"Suits!" A voice called.

Hatter turned and glanced over his shoulder, Alice was right behind him; but not far behind was Mad March leading the suits towards them.

'How can he be alive?' Hatter thought frantically. 'What the hell happened to his head?'

Hatter led Alice to where his smuggling boat was, but froze once they cleared the tunnel that led to where the boat was docked.

The boat was ablaze in flames as a second group of suits stood there to watch it burn.

"Brilliant." Hatter muttered.

"Please tell me that wasn't our escape route." Alice mumbled in shock.

"Yep; but—but that's okay, because I've got a—Plan B—I think." Hatter replied looking around as the pressure mounted.

It wasn't exactly helping that Hatter was beginning to feel somewhat lightheaded.

"Well, what?" Alice asked, throwing up her hands.

"Follow me." Hatter dashed toward the bank by the water.

"Uh, no. I just got done swimming here from the middle of the lake. Besides, this coat will get wet, what's going to keep me warm then?" Alice complained.

"Those goons aren't far behind us and if you talk a little louder, the ones that just burned my boat will hear ya." Hatter hissed.

"Now, are ya coming?" Hatter asked as he buttoned up his jacket and stuffed his hat in his jacket, before slipping quietly into the cold, deep water.

Hatter's head went under the water but he quickly came back up, holding a hand out for Alice.

"Quickly," He whispered frantically.

"Is it cold?"

"Would you just hurry up?"

Alice rolled her eyes and sighed before slipping into the water.

"Hold your breath, keep quiet, and follow me." Hatter instructed before diving back into the water, Alice following him.

* * *

Abby and Becker entered Sarah's office where Danny and Sarah were patiently waiting for them.

"What took you two so long? I thought I was gonna have to go and harass Lester to prevent myself from dying of boredom." Danny whined, sitting on Sarah's desk.

"So, what's this important thing that you had to show us?" Becker asked, brushing off Danny's comment.

"Abby, do you remember when I told you that I was working on a side project that would expand the perimeters of the ADD on a single handheld to see if the anomalies were occurring outside of the UK?" Sarah asked, turning the attention to the pixie blonde.

Becker tensed. He was slightly angered that Sarah would even suggest such a thing to Abby and fill her head with false notions that Connor would turn up. He'd been gone for over five years. If he hadn't come back by now, then he was more than likely already dead.

"Yeah," Abby replied.

The four of them huddled together as Sarah turned on the handheld ADD. However, unlike the anomaly signal that kept appearing disappearing from time to time for Sarah, there was no sign of anything.

"Well?" Abby asked.

"It was picking an anomaly signal up somewhere in America; but it kept reappearing and disappearing." Sarah tried to explain.

""Well, it looks like it's closed for good." Becker commented.

"What's your problem, soldier boy?" Danny asked.

"Nothing." Becker said as he turned and left.

"It was there, I swear." Sarah spoke.

"I believe you." Danny answered.

"So do I." Abby added.

* * *

Hatter and Alice swam away from the shore but stopped to tread underwater as they saw Hatter's smuggling boat sink in front of them.

Hatter looked to Alice and gestured to the dock so that they could get air.

As they rose underneath the dock, they could hear Mad March and the suits.

"Where did they go?" Mad March asked angrily.

"I—I don't know." One of the suits answered.

Hatter and Alice heard Mad March mumbled something, the suit shout, and then a thud just above them. Hatter put a finger to his lips.

"Anyone else not know?" Mad March asked.

"The Queen's getting impatient, we need to find them and get that ring back." Ten of Clubs reminded March.

"We'll find them sooner or later. I have a feeling they'll be running into a speed bump sooner than they think." Mad March hinted.

"Shall I call a Scarab?" Ten asked.

"What else are you going to do to make yourself useful?" March retorted as he started to walk away from the dock, the suits following.

"What now?" Alice mouthed.

"Wait." Hatter said as he heard footsteps approaching quickly.

"Get down!" He mouthed as he pulled Alice under the water with him and shielded her as Mad March emptied a clip into the dock.

* * *

"What was that for?" Ten asked confusedly, as he approached Mad March.

"Thought I saw a rat in the water." Mad March mused.

"Where's the Scarab? I want every inch of Wonderland covered. No one is to harm them. That's my job." Mad March ordered as he walked away from the dock.

* * *

Hatter and Alice poked back up under the bullet-holed dock for air.

"Is he crazy?" Alice asked.

"Did you—forget where you—are so soon?" Hatter gasped for air.

"What does he have to do with you?"

"Worry about it later, we need to find a way to the forest."

"What for?"

"It's the only place in Wonderland where we'll be remotely safe." Hatter said.

The dizzying, light-headed feeling came back, and Hatter's vision blurred slightly; but Hatter blamed it on the cold water as he and Alice climbed out of the river and quickly wrung out their clothes before darting for the shadows.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	24. Open Wounds

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue****. ;D**

**Chapter 24****: Open Wounds**

Hatter unbuttoned his jacket and placed his hat upon his head as he and Alice took the scenic route to the forest, where Hatter claimed they'd be safe for the time being.

"We'll hide out here until morning when I can sneak us back into the city to get ya to the Looking Glass." Hatter explained.

He had noticed that his breathing was becoming heavier. To add to his problems, his vision was blurring more often now and his left arm was throbbing.

"What? No, we have to go to the Hearts Casino and save Jack." Alice objected.

"Are you telling me that you'd rather speed up your death sentence?" Hatter shouted at her.

In that moment, he felt like he'd just been hit with a 2x4 as a fit of dizziness overcame him.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked as she watched Hatter fall to his knees. "Hatter?"

She rushed over to him and knelt down beside him.

* * *

Abby walked into the armory where Becker was taking inventory of the guns.

"Let me guess, you're upset with me as well?" Becker asked, not turning around.

Abby shoved her hands in her pockets and shrugged. "I'm just trying to figure out why you're in such a bad mood all of a sudden. You weren't this morning."

"It's nothing." Becker mumbled.

Abby approached him.

"How can it be _nothing_ if you're clearly upset by Sarah's project?"

"I—I don't want you getting full of false hope." Becker said, his back still to Abby.

"False hope? For what?"

"Abby, there are no anomalies outside the UK." Becker said sternly.

"But we don't _know_ that, Becker; because we've never actually _looked_." Abby pointed out.

Abby took her hands out of her pockets and forced Becker to meet her eyes.

"What is this _really_ about?"

* * *

"We've had to close the Looking Glass all together now, because of the missing Stone of Wonderland." The King of Hearts announced as he paced the throne room.

"We are running low on oysters at the moment, I'm not sure how much more we'll get out of them until we're fresh out." Carpenter explained.

"You'll just have to make the most of them, until that ring is found." The King explained.

"Has anyone heard _any_ news of Mad March and the mission?" The King asked moving onward to the next order of business.

"They supposedly closed off the city, destroyed any means of transport; but have yet to find Alice and her accomplice." A voice said from the doorway.

"And how do you know this, Jack?" The King asked slightly annoyed.

"Well, I overheard the transmissions, father; and I need to make sure that my traitorous fiancée is brought back alive." Jack explained.

"Where is your _real_ fiancée, Jack?"

"Duchess?" Jack shrugged. "Grooming herself in her chambers, I suspect."

* * *

"Hatter? Hatter, you need to breathe." Alice instructed as Hatter lay on the ground, gasping for air.

Hatter closed his eyes and mentally shouted at himself.

'Breathe, you idiot! March and the Suits aren't far behind you!'

Hatter's eye shot open, as he forced himself to breath and stood shakily.

"What's _wrong_ with you?" Alice asked as she stopped Hatter from falling over.

"Something—Some—there was something in the tea I drank." Hatter gasped.

"Poison, sleeping powder? What?"

"I don't know! Besides, now is not the time to be worrying about it. We need to get past the dangers of the forest before nightfall." Hatter explained brushing himself off.

"You're bleeding." Alice commented.

"It's just a scratch." Hatter replied as he continued further into the forest, Alice running to catch up.

"We—we need to take care of it before it gets infected." Alice stated.

"I'm fine, just leave it, Alice." Hatter retorted gruffly. "Besides, there are worse things to be worrying about right now."

"I know, those goons that are looking for us."

"Not just them." Hatter said as the pair heard a roar in echo throughout the forest.

* * *

"It's just that—I don't want to see you get worked up about the anomalies and get your hopes up that Connor's going to come waltzing out of an anomaly." Becker explained.

Abby was taken aback.

Becker had been frustrated with Sarah and Danny because he thought that what Sarah had discovered would lead to Connor?

Abby put her hands on either side of Becker's face.

"I love you, Becker; but it's not going to dissolve what was between Connor and I all those years ago." Abby informed.

Becker put a hand on one of Abby's.

"I love you too. I don't want to lose you though."

Abby leaned her head in and kissed Becker lightly on the lips. "I'm not going anywhere."

Becker kissed Abby back.

"There's something I'd like to talk about over dinner tonight." Becker announced.

"What is it?"

Becker kissed Abby again, as he stood and headed over to the door. "You'll just have to wait until tonight."

* * *

"What else is out here?" Alice asked panicked.

"A Jabberwock." Hatter replied simply, as they moved carefully through the forest.

"Great." Alice said with fake enthusiasm.

"Still want to go save Jack?" Hatter asked amusedly.

"Of course, I have to." Alice said sternly.

* * *

"Where is Dormouse?" Dodo asked angrily.

"Here I am!" Dormie announced as he hurried into Dodo's office.

"He got away. He has someone helping him and his oyster and I demand to know who." Dodo said, slamming his fist on the desk.

"See, the thing is," Dormie stumbled.

"What?"

"Mad March and the Suits have closed down the city and are tearing it apart looking for Hatter and the oyster." Dormie blurted.

"Any other bad news?"

"Not entirely bad news for us; but—I'm assuming the secret has reached you?" Dormie asked.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! More soon!

Please Review! ;D


	25. Twisted Wishes Part I

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 25****: Twisted Wishes Part 1**

Hatter and Alice wandered through the woods, Hatter groping at his chest where pain struck him every now and again. He needed to get them somewhere they could rest before nightfall. Somewhere that would temporarily delay the Jabberwock and/or Mad March from finding them, whichever came first.

The sun was getting lower in the sky and the pair of them were starting to grow more tired with each footstep.

The Jabberwock roared from somewhere nearby. Alice grabbed onto Hatter's arm; but quickly released his arm when she realized what she was doing.

"So what does this Jabberwock look like?" Alice asked, trying to deviate attention from her earlier actions.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know. It's darker than anything you could dream up." Hatter spoke.

He was lying; really, he'd never actually seen a Jabberwock. He'd only heard stories of it in passing.

A creature damned, like everything else, by the Queen of Hearts.

Alice shot him a look, which seemed to say that she still didn't trust him.

Hatter stopped walking and turned her to face him.

"Look, you're gonna have to start trusting me sooner or later. Preferably before we lose our heads." Hatter explained.

"How can you trust someone that doesn't always tell you the truth?" Alice retorted.

Their conversation was cut short by the vibrations from the stomping Jabberwock, lumbering towards them.

* * *

"Not entirely bad news for us; but—I'm assuming the secret has reached you?" Dormie asked.

Dodo smiled. "Of course."

Dodo stood, towering over Dormie, making him feel even smaller than he already was.

"And I was planning on using Hatter as bait, with the secret and the ring as leverage; but whoever's been helping Hatter has prevented that from happening." Dodo sneered.

Alistair stood in the corner of Dodo's office.

At that point in time, he was ridiculously overjoyed that his condition allowed him to be able to be here, unseen to Dodo and the Resistance. Overjoyed that only Hatter could see and communicate with him.

"So what do we do now?" Dormie asked in a quiet voice.

"Find Hatter and that oyster!"

"But what about Mad March? He'll destroy us before we even get to Hatter." Dormie explained.

Dodo aimed his gun at Dormie.

"P—Plea—don't d—d—do anything rash, Dodo. I can—help you." Dormie reasoned.

"You were supposed to keep a better eye on him. You were our best agent and you blew it." Dodo spoke quietly.

Dormie closed his eyes, waiting for the impact, as he heard a gunshot.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I'm having issues with my computer. The other half will be up as soon as possible!

Please Review!


	26. Twisted Wishes Part II

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**A/N: Sorry this took longer than I'd planned to put up! ^^;**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26****: Twisted Wishes Part II**

A large, but lanky creature with buck-teeth and small wings galumphed toward Alice and Hatter.

"What is that thing?" Alice asked, frozen in her place.

"I think it's the Jabberwock." Hatter stated.

"You _think_?"

"Now's not the time for questions, Alice." Hatter said as he grabbed her hand and ran in the opposite direction.

Hatter pulled Alice toward what he assumed was a clearing. As they reached the parting of the trees, the ground gave way and Hatter and Alice went tumbling down a steep hill.

Hatter landed on his back with a thud; Alice landing on top of him, knocking the breath out of him.

Alice tried to push herself off of Hatter and met his eyes for a split second and thought that she had seen something in his eyes.

Hatter groaned involuntarily, as Alice pushed on his chest. They heard an odd roar from the Jabberwock, when they noticed that it too was crashing down the hill after them.

Hatter felt a sudden adrenaline and jumped to his feet and pulled Alice away from the faltering Jabberwock.

They ran for several more minutes until they were sure they had put enough distance between themselves and the Jabberwock.

They glanced around and realized that they had entered some sort of kingdom, but it was more or less in ruins.

"What is this place?" Alice muttered in wonder.

"Somewhere we don't belong." Hatter replied. "But it's a fair hiding place. Come on."

Hatter led the way up moss covered, cracked stairs into one of the buildings.

"What about the Queen and those weirdoes that were chasing us?" Alice asked concerned. "I mean, we're both still somewhat soaked, it's cold, and _you_ might have possibly been _poisoned_!"

"Alice, we'll rest here and then sneak back into the city in the morning and leave this place." Hatter answered, sitting down, leaning against a wall, as he took off his hat and closed his eyes.

"We?"

Hatter opened his eyes. "It might have escaped your notice, but I'm a wanted man. If I stay here, I'll be killed, one way or another. At least, if I go back with you, I have a fighting chance."

"For what?"

"To live longer." Hatter replied closing his eyes again.

Alice leaned against the wall opposite Hatter and watched him tiredly as she shivered.

She started to wonder if he really was planning on taking her to save Jack and if she should trust him to follow through.

"Ya know, if you're cold you can come sit next to me and share my body heat." Hatter spoke suddenly, his eyes still closed.

Hatter's sudden out burst caused Alice to jump.

"I'm good." Alice composed herself as she shivered again.

"Suit yourself." Hatter shrugged as he smiled to himself.

* * *

Abby ate her dinner slowly as she waited for Becker to spill what he had to tell her that was so important that it needed to wait until dinner.

Becker noticed that Abby was eating slower than usual.

"You don't like it." He spoke softly.

"I do, it's just that, I'm _really_ curious to know what you have to tell me that it needed to wait until now." Abby answered.

Becker set his fork down on his plate and folded his hands. "Maybe we should talk about this in the living room?"

Abby nodded as they stood and went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"About earlier, when I got angry about Sarah's project unveil. I was afraid that she'd say something that would upset you and I couldn't think to see you face any more let downs after what you've gone through the past few years."

"You're worried that _I_ would be let down?" Abby asked quizzically.

"You—just seem so lonely all the time and I hate seeing you with that lonely look in your eyes."

"Lonely? Becker, how can I be lonely when I have you, Sarah, and Danny?"

"It's just a look I notice in your eyes every now and again. When you think about Temple."

"Connor? Are you a mind reader now, Becker?"

"I can just tell. I'm good at reading people's expressions." Becker pointed out.

"That's it?"

Becker paused for a moment as if he were thinking something over.

"I don't want you to be lonely anymore. I'd like to be the one to take away the loneliness in your eyes."

"What are you talking about Becker?"

Becker leaned in and lightly kissed Abby's lips. Abby kissed him back. Becker weaved his fingers in her hair and deepened the kiss as he pulled her down on top of him on the couch.

"You're avoiding my question." Abby muttered in between kisses.

Becker kissed her once more before sitting back up and allowing Abby to situate herself.

"This—this will be the last time I ask and then you won't have to hear it again." Becker spoke slowly.

* * *

Dodo lowered the gun.

Dormie opened one eye, keeping the other squeezed shut. He didn't' feel any pain and wondered if this was what it felt like to be shot.

Then, Dormie heard a thud.

He turned to see one of the Resistance members, who had been in the room when he'd arrived, lying dead on the floor.

"That was your final warning, Dormie. Fail me again and I shall not be so lenient. I want Hatter and that Oyster returned here immediately." Dodo sneered.

"Ye—yes." Dormie stuttered as he turned and fled the office, thankful that his life had been temporarily spared.

Alistair glared at Dodo.

It was time to leave and find Hatter and his little Oyster before someone else did.

Alistair vanished to somewhere less dingy, in the hopes of locating Hatter, to deliver the newfound knowledge; assuming Hatter wouldn't be a fool and would hear him out.

_

* * *

_

_Danny had been laughing hysterically at how he had managed to indirectly harass Becker into murdering a perfectly good stereo that had been playing some boy band that Becker despised, when his mobile rang._

_He picked it up and looked at the caller id. Connor_

_"Haha." He laughed at Becker before clearing his throat. "What's up, Connor?"_

_"What's up? I'm running for my life because some really creepy guys in suits are after me and I dunno why!" Connor huffed over the phone._

_Who would be after Connor? And why?_

_"Calm down, where are you?" Danny spoke, trying to get the details before he jumped to conclusions._

_"Calm down? I'm being chased by lunatics and you want me to calm down?" Connor asked incredulously. "I-I don't know, I can't find any landmarks that could help."_

"_What's wrong?" Sarah asked._

"_Someone's chasing after Connor, and he's no idea where he is." Danny quickly explained as Sarah ripped the phone from his grasp._

_"Connor? Connor, don't worry, I'm using the GPS on your phone to track you location, just hold on, ok?"_

_"'K, just hurry up." Connor hung up._

_As Sarah pinpointed it, the signal disappeared._

Danny shot straight up in a sweat, breathing heavily. He looked over to see Sarah sleeping peacefully beside him.

He let out a deep breath before dragging his hands down his face. He'd been plagued by the same dream every now and again.

Something still bothered him about Connor's disappearance; but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

* * *

As Alice and Hatter tried some semblance of rest for the night, the Jabberwock roared somewhere off in the distance.

Alice shot awake and glanced around the empty room, sleep still heavy in her eyes.

No one but her and Hatter.

She tried to shake the fear that someone was watching them as she shivered once more.

Maybe they should have built a fire or something.

She sighed as she remembered Hatter's offer.

'Technically, if I sat _near_ him, it wouldn't count as anything.' She thought to herself. 'It's just to make sure he doesn't ditch me or anything.'

'I'll sit next to him and tomorrow, we'll go and save Jack. Then everything will go back to normal and I can marry Jack and live happily ever after, or close enough.'

Alice seemed content enough with the thought. Besides, if anyone did sneak up on them, she knew karate and she was sure that Hatter had to have a trick or two up his sleeve.

She sighed as she crossed the room and slumped down next to Hatter.

'Geez, he wasn't kidding,' she thought as she leaned next to him to try to keep warm. He seemed unnaturally warm. 'He really does have heat to spare.'

She lifted a hand to his face.

"He's burning up"

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	27. Frienemies

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 27****: Frienemies**

"_We'll never know when we run out of time until it's all over with  
And there'll be nowhere to run  
We'll never say it but we're over out heads_

_And we're drowning inside with all the things we've said_"

**-"Live For Today" by 3 Doors Down**

Alice heard footsteps just as she was starting to fall asleep. Now she knew they weren't alone.

The blood pounded in her ears, both blurring and amplifying the sounds.

"Hatter." She hissed, shaking him. "Hatter wake up. Someone's in the hallway coming towards us."

Hatter groaned, but didn't open his eyes.

"Sorry about this." Alice apologized before slapping Hatter in the arm hard, where the gash was.

"Dammit!" Hatter shouted, wide awake.

"Shh. We've got bigger problems." Alice explained.

"Stay here." Hatter whispered as he stood and started to move towards the door.

"Yeah, right." Alice retorted as she leapt to her feet following close behind him.

* * *

The King of Hearts paced the throne room.

He was getting impatient with Mad March and was beginning to worry if the Queen would start beheading people for each hour that the ring was not in her hand.

"Has Mad March found them yet or not?" He suddenly shouted, breaking the silence in the throne room, causing many to jump.

"N—N—not yet." A club stuttered.

"Where is he?"

"He and the suits have closed down the city and are searching the forest." The club continued.

"Why the hell would they close the city if they're not even _searching_ it?"

"They—Mad March believes that the girl and her accomplice must have slipped out of the city just before it was locked down. They're keeping the city closed in case they try to double back."

"Get hold of them and tell them that they had better return to the Hearts Casino with the girl and her accomplice by midday or there will be severe consequences."

"Midday?" The Queen asked incredulously as she entered the throne room.

"Winston, have your lost your mind?"

"No, Dearest, I'm just—trying to ensure that—"

"Quiet!" She silenced her husband.

"I want them here by first light before I lose my temper and become forced to do acts that I cannot hold myself accountable for."

"Ye—Yes, Your Majesty." The Club stuttered before fleeing from the throne room in a panic.

* * *

"Ask me what?" Abby asked calmly.

"I know that I've screwed up big time at my job. I was hired to protect the members of the ARC team and two people have been lost on my watch."

"It's not your fault." Abby replied, placing a hand on his shoulder.

She had wanted to say that Connor could still be alive somewhere out there, but even her hope of Connor returning was beginning to dwindle.

"Abby, I—I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you." Becker spoke softly.

"Are you suggesting marriage?" Abby played dumb.

"I suppose I am." Becker gave a wry smile.

He pulled out the same small box that he'd offered Abby a couple of years ago.

"I kept it,—you know, just in case." He explained.

Abby didn't know what to say or think, or than the blatant fact that Becker was so damned confident if he'd kept that ring this long.

"If you'll have me." He added when Abby didn't immediately say anything.

"Do I—do I get a chance to think it over this time?" Abby asked thoughtfully.

Becker put the ring away.

"I'm not saying that it's a no." She said quickly. "But I'm not saying it's a definite yes, either. I'm only asking for some time to think about it."

"A 'maybe' is good though," Becker smiled.

Abby kissed him.

"Don't count your eggs before they hatch, Becker."

Becker pulled her closer and kissed her deeply.

"I'm not. I'm merely—counting my blessings." He murmured with a smile against her lips.

Abby returned the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair. "Where were we earlier?"

"I _think_ we were at the part where I was kissing you after you agreed to marry me." Becker laughed as he pulled her down on top of him.

"So you're a fortune teller now?" Abby asked sarcastically.

"Is that your answer?"

"I haven't had proper time to think about it yet." Abby kissed him.

Becker kissed her neck, trailing back to her lips. "How about now?"

Their mobiles began to ring.

"Nice try." Abby smiled as she pushed herself up to answer the phone.

* * *

As they neared the door, an old man donning tarnished, whitish-silver armor jumped the doorway.

"Heathens!" He accused. "Anarchists!"

Hatter and Alice gawked at him.

"You led the Jabberwock away from my traps!" He shouted.

"Could you—oh, I don't know, keep it down? We're being followed by some fairly shady suits." Hatter interjected.

"Why should I have to silence myself when such disrespectfuls are prancing my woods causing mayhem?"

"Who the hell are you?" Alice asked straightforwardly.

"I am a Knight, my dear girl." He announced proudly.

"Do you have a name?" Hatter asked skeptically.

"Sir Charles Eustace Forthoringay LeMalvoy III."

"Who _are_ you?" He asked leaning towards Alice.

"Alice."

"_The_ Alice? The Alice of _legend_?"

"Just Alice."

"I thought the knights were wiped out years ago?" Hatter inquired.

There was something not adding up about this guy.

"That's what they _want_ you to believe." The knight laughed. "Alas, I am the last of my kind."

"Look, Charlie," Alice cut in. "We're trying to find our way to the Hearts Casino. My fiancé was kidnapped and we need to rescue him."

"The casino? Well, that's certain death." Charlie replied distantly.

"So I've been told countless times since I came here." Alice waved a hand.

"What's that on your finger?" Charlie asked concerned.

"Nothing." Hatter said stepping in front of her.

"The Stone of Wonderland." Charlie gaped.

He fell to his knees and started chanting in gibberish.

"Alice, if we go with him, he's gonna get us killed." Hatter cautioned.

"Look, I think we should put some faith in him, especially if he's survived this long out here." Alice replied.

"Yeah, a great streak that will probably end with us if the posse catches up to us." Hatter argued angrily.

His hand flew up to his chest. The pain was coming back and his vision going.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked concerned. "You were burning up earlier."

"It's nothing. I'll be fine." Hatter brushed it off, trying to ignore the pain.

"It's not fine, you were poisoned and if we don't get you help, you might die." Alice spoke trying to feel his head for a fever.

Hatter grabbed her wrist and lowered it.

"I'm fine." He spoke solemnly. "Just forget it. I'll take care of it after you leave Wonderland back to your world."

"It'll be too late then." Alice objected. "Wait, what happened to 'we'?"

"I can't leave, Alice. Wonderland's my home. It's all I've ever known. If I leave—" The pain became too intense as Hatter fell to the ground.

"Charlie!" Alice called to the White Knight, who was still muttering gibberish nearby.

"Charlie, we need to help him! He's been poisoned! He's going to die!" Alice spoke frantically.

Charlie stood and wobbled over to them and knelt down.

"I know of a place my Nan once told me of in case of such an emergency." Charlie explained as Hatter faded into the black.

* * *

Some Mad March and Alistair updates next chap!

Please Review! ;D


	28. Save Yourself

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus. It's been a crazy busy year and my job consumed a majority of my time. But I'll do my best for post updates regularly!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Save Yourself**

"_All the right friends in all the right places_

_So yeah, we're going down, they got_

_All the right moves in all the right faces_

_So yeah, we're going down._"

**-"All The Right Moves" by OneRepublic**

Alistair Chess knew Hatter and he knew that Hatter wouldn't be stupid enough to hideout in the city with both the posse and the Resistance looking for him and the Oyster.

He appeared somewhere in the forest. He glanced around to get a feel for his surroundings.

Alistair peered up when he noticed someone he'd been meaning to talk to.

* * *

Mad March was stood on a high up tree branch, scanning the area for any sign of which direction Hatter might have gone with Alice. March wasn't as concerned with finding the girl as he was with Hatter.

March's head cranked downward as he noticed someone about twenty meters from the tree he was perched.

The person appeared to be _waving_ at him.

Mad March casually got to the ground and wandered off in the direction opposite of the suits. The Queen's lackeys didn't need to know anything about this.

"Well, if it isn't you." Mad March greeted.

"If it isn't me." Alistair retorted with a smirk.

"Where's Hatter?" Mad March asked, getting to the point.

"Hatter? Hm, haven't seen him." Alistair shrugged.

Mad March went to swing at Alistair, who vanished and reappeared to Mad March's right.

"And here I thought you would have remembered my skills." Alistair scoffed.

"I remember that you cursed yourself into choosing who can and can't see you; which would explain why no one's noticed you tailing us."

"Tailing you?" Alistair laughed. "I prefer to think of it as coincidental traveling."

"I know that you've seen Hatter." Mad March stated. "I saw your shadow at the Tea Shop along with his and the Oyster's; warning him about the tea."

"After being on one's own as long as I've been, with only two people to communicate with, one of them having been technically _dead_ for nearly three decades, who else was I expected to have conversations with?"

"You brought that on yourself."

"Can't choose your family."

"You can choose sides." March countered, gauging Alistair for a reaction.

"Come now, dear brother, you know that we both don't play sides. We've both been in this game for ourselves since the start." Alistair chided.

"The game's winding down."

"Ah, Hatter's secret." Alistair nodded. "I heard of it briefly in passing. Still unsure of what you plan to gain from it by doing everything the Queen says."

"I've got nearly all of Wonderland where I want them. I just need you to tell me where Hatter is."

"Oh, come off it, Marchy; you know I've already answered that question."

"Where was the last place he was?"

"You should know this, Marchy, world's greatest tracker."

"The docks in the town. This forest is the only other place he'd think himself safe." Mad March affirmed.

"So you _lost_ him at the docks?" Alistair asked amused. "Tsk. Tsk. You're losing your touch, dear boy."

"Don't mock me. I'll track Hatter, Alice, and you to the ends of Wonderland if need be."

"Well, I'm right here. In front of you." Alistair challenged. "And just what are you hoping to get out of all of this?"

"I'll be keeping that to myself." March replied.

"Ah, in that case, much to be doing. Tootles, Marchy." Alistair waved before disappearing.

* * *

The sun was getting lower in the Charlie squinted up at the fading light trickling through the trees of the forest. They were only halfway to their destination but they wouldn't be able to make it there by nightfall. They could spend the night at rest and pick up at first light.

Alice wanted to get Hatter help. She hoped that Jack could hang on long enough so she could find a cure for Hatter.

"How much further, Charlie?" She asked, glancing at Hatter, who was still unconscious riding with Charlie on his horse.

"At least another half day's journey." Charlie answered as he led the way through some trees and foliage. "I have a safe place, a secret place to rest until morning."

"Hatter's sick—poisoned." Alice objected. "We need to get him help."

"The best navigators of Wonderland have gotten lost in the darkness of these trees. Waiting till light will do us better."

"What about the posse that's chasing us?" Alice reminded.

"Do not fear, this is a very little known place. No one ever comes through this way." Charlie explained as he they entered a small camping area.

* * *

Hatter slowly opened his eyes. It was still nightfall, but time must've passed.

He was somewhere different.

He wasn't in the ruins, but out again amongst the trees in the forest.

"Hey, how are you?" Alice asked crouching down next to him.

"Fine." Hatter replied gruffly, more concerned with how he'd ended up here.

He glanced at his arm, noticing the stinging sensation had dulled a fair amount and his arm was bandaged with some sort of cloth.

Alice noticed this and spoke. "I bandaged your arm after we got here."

"I said it was fine." Hatter said, angry that someone was taking care of him.

"It's for your own good. Deal with it." Alice replied sternly.

"We're on our way to get you help to get rid of the poison in your system." Alice continued after a few moments of silence.

"There's no one to help me in Wonderland, Alice." Hatter spoke in a quiet voice. "Everyone's out to kill me."

"Why?"

"Something to do with what happened a long time ago that I'm still piecing together." Hatter admitted.

"Look, Charlie says he knows somewhere we can get you help. After we get the antidote, we are going to get Jack and solve this thing." Alice explained.

Hatter shook his head. "No. We're going to take the Stone and get ya home before the Queen gets her hands on the ring or you."

Alice put a hand on Hatter's forehead.

"You're still feverish." She stated.

Hatter shook his head again.

"You need to get some rest." Alice said as Hatter slowly slumped back down to lie on the ground.

"We can't stay here." Hatter mumbled. "The posse's not far behind us."

"Don't worry, we're safe here for now; and we are leaving at first light." Alice assured him.

She put a wet cloth on his head and stood to collect some more water from the small storage Charlie had been collecting. Charlie had helped them a great deal and had given them free reign to the camp.

As Alice dipped into the water for a drink, she stared at the moon's reflection in the water.

Charlie had already fallen asleep and Hatter was in an out of consciousness because of the poison.

Alice knew what Hatter had said was true. The posse was not far behind them; but they could put more distance between the posse and themselves if they gave the posse what they were looking for.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	29. What's Your Vice?

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**A/N: To make up both for writer's block and taking forever on an update, I've made this chap quite long making up for lost time. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: What's Your Vice?**

"Hello?" Abby asked answering her phone.

It was Jack.

"What did you do this time?"

Becker sat and watched briefly puzzled as Abby talked on the phone.

"Nothing. Just—checking up on you." Jack replied.

"Uh-huh." Abby retorted suspiciously.

"How's Connor?" Jack suddenly asked.

Abby froze briefly before answering.

"He's out of the country on business."

"Still? He's been gone awhile, Abby."

"Yeah, still." Abby answered irritated.

Jack went to say something else when Abby cut him off.

"Look, I'm at work, I've really got to go."

"I'll talk to you later then, yeah?"

"Sure." Abby responded before hanging up on her baby brother.

"Jack?" Becker guessed, recalling her brother's escapade into the future.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just—just leave it." Abby said before standing and walking off.

* * *

The next day, Abby went to find Sarah, who was hard at work on her secret project in her office.

"Abby, how are you?" Sarah asked, looking up from the device.

"Alright, you?" Abby answered, closing the door behind her.

"A bit tired, I suppose," She shrugged. "But I'm hoping for some sign of progress."

Abby leaned against the door, lightly wringing her hands.

"Becker asked me to marry him." She stated quietly.

"Did you tell him no again?" Sarah inquired as she fiddled with some wires.

"I asked him if I could have some time to think about it and think things through." Abby admitted. "I'm—I'm not really sure _what_ to do."

Sarah set down the device and sighed from exhaustion before looking up at Abby.

"Abby, I think, maybe, you—should do what's right for you. What makes you happy."

Abby nodded.

"Thanks, Sarah."

Sarah smiled, it was obvious how much she'd been working from the dark circles under her eyes. "No problem."

* * *

Mad March continued his leading of the posse through the forest. He was trailing Alistair at a distance, hoping he would lead them straight to Hatter.

Then, it occurred to him that he could create some sort of game out of this.

A race of sorts.

He found himself growing tired of leading so many imbeciles around the woods, looking for two people and a ring.

This was a job he could do on his own.

He could kill them all here and now if he wanted to.

But he was hoping something was in this for him when Hatter and Alice and the ring were recovered.

Something like, a proper head for himself.

He could hear the Ten of Clubs trying to engage him in conversation once more, faintly; but paid him no mind.

What was now feeding his curiosity was the question of who exactly was helping Hatter and Alice?

Surely, Hatter would be dead by now, or at the very least paralytic from the poison.

From what Mad March recalled, Hatter was one to run through emotions faster than anyone in Wonderland, without ever touching the tea in the shop. The tea in the palace was an unrelated event in the case of this poison.

* * *

Alice shook thoughts of giving the posse what they wanted. There was no guarantee that they would play fair or that Charlie would make it safely anywhere to get Hatter the assistance he needed. On the other hand, she was still unsure that Jack was even still alive.

She quickly threw the thought away.

Of course, Jack was still alive! He had to be. He just needed to hold on a bit longer for her to buy some more time to figure things out to save him and Hatter.

But she barely knew the man.

She glanced over at where Hatter lay in his feverish state.

She didn't know him well enough; but she did know that without her help he may very well die out here just because he tried to help her.

There was another matter at hand that she needed to figure out: the ring.

She needed to hide it somewhere for the time being.

But where?

* * *

Alice, Charlie, and Hatter departed at first light; dismantling camp and any evidence that they had ever been there.

It was a fairly silent ride, as they kept their eyes on the trees and their ears alert. By midday, they came upon a tall building that looked as it were part hotel, part clock tower.

"Charlie, are you sure this is the place?" Alice asked skeptically.

"My Nan never told a lie." He spoke defensively. "She said they called this the Hospital of Dreams."

"It looks abandoned." Alice noted as she climbed off of her horse.

"'Tis only a cover. There are healers, and what have you inside that know a far great deal of medicine than I." He explained as he helped Alice get Hatter off the horse and get inside the building."

* * *

They were taken to a room with a stretch of beds in it, only a handful occupied. Alice and Charlie stood at the foot of the bed, while Hatter continued to breathe heavily in his unconscious state.

Hatter started mumbling and Alice moved to the side of the bed.

"I think he's waking up." She smiled.

"Where are we?" He asked, surprised by how dry his throat was.

"Somewhere where we're hoping to get you help." Alice responded.

Hatter's eyes shot open as he sat up and looked around, a horrified expression covering his face.

"No. Nononono. We _can't_ be here." He hissed.

"Why not?" Alice questioned.

"This is the Hospital of Dreams."

"And?"

Hatter began to breathe heavily once more before passing out.

* * *

Sometime later, as the sun began to lower in the sky, a man dressed in dingy clothes and an odd green coat that draped behind him as he walked approached Alice, Charlie, and Hatter.

"I've heard they're looking for you." He greeted, speaking to Alice.

"Both of us." Alice gestured to Hatter and herself. "How did you know that?"

"One cannot lead the people of Wonderland through struggles of hope without hearing something of the Queen's latest quests." He replied.

He walked over to Hatter's bedside.

"Do you know what's wrong with him? Can you help him?" She asked, urgently; unsure of how much time they may or may not have lost in their run from the posse.

"He's been contaminated by a very special type of poison. One that is affected and triggered by emotions." The man explained.

"Which means?"

"Any and every emotion this man feels can either save his life or end it." He replied.

"Is there any emotions that are stronger than others that have caused him to get this sick?" Alice asked, glancing at Hatter, who was still out.

The man shook his head. "Emotions are very tricky. You never know how they react. The emotions causing his dilemma could be being triggered by anything from remorse, anger, hatred, revenge, _love_."

Alice noticed his emphasis on the final word, but brushed it off.

"But there is a cure, right?" Alice asked urgently.

"It will take some time to find, but there is a cure."

"You said you knew we were on the run." Alice retorted. "Time isn't exactly on our side at the moment."

"Time is not on his side, either; but he is willing to wait." The man gestured to Hatter before taking his leave.

* * *

It was going on eight before Danny decided he had had enough of procrastinating his paperwork for the week. He grabbed his coat and headed for Sarah's office to see if she was still in before he headed off for the night.

He knocked on the door, but received no answer.

He opened the door to find Sarah asleep, head on her desk, holding the half put together detector in one hand and a screwdriver in her other hand which she was moving around in her sleep as if she were working.

Danny moved into the room and took both things out of Sarah's hands, startling her.

"Danny." She said surprised, before running her hands over her face. "I must have—dozed off or something."

"I think you are in need of a break, Sarah. You've been working for three days straight."

Sarah ran her hands over her face once more, rubbing her eyes this time.

"Am I—am I losing it?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked quietly.

"I'm afraid I must be seeing things." She admitted. "That blip on the detector that I saw; the anomaly across the pond. Maybe it was all in my head?"

Danny put his hands on her shoulders. "You saw something, Sarah. I'm pretty sure if anyone would lose their mind here fist, it would probably be Lester."

Sarah gave a small laugh.

"Don't worry, we'll figure this thing out. In the meantime, I think we've both earned a good night's rest."

* * *

Abby went home to her own flat that night to feed Rex and take up Sarah's advice and reflect on the past few years.

No one had heard anything about or from Connor in roughly five years; and while Abby had been duly ready to wait for his return in the beginning, she was now finding her own hope of his return dwindling.

She half-wondered how Cutter had gotten through eight years waiting and hoping Helen had still been alive before he had found out what she had become.

Connor would never turn against them. That's the hope she now kept.

Her mind turned to Becker.

She had been with him now for a majority of the five years and he had offered to marry her twice now.

She loved Becker, she truly did. Becker loved her as well. He had always gone out of his way to look after her and comfort her. Despite their ups and downs, it really didn't seem all that bad being with him.

Maybe this was her was out from worrying anymore.

Maybe this was her shot at happiness.

Abby found herself wondering if maybe the time now came to move on.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	30. It's Beginning To Get To Me

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!****;D**

**A/N: Doing my best to hopefully stay consistent with updates to all of my stories. Apologies for any waiting, you guys are incredibly awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 30****: It's Beginning To Get To Me**

"_Is there anything to feel?_

_Is it pain that makes you real?_

_Cut me off before it kills me_"

**"Long Way Down" by Goo Goo Dolls**

Hatter waived in and out of consciousness.

He could hear people screaming and the sounds of glass and other miscellaneous objects being broken all around him.

He also felt as if someone was dragging him or carrying him as the noises encircled him.

Hatter awoke sometime later, lying on the ground.

He forced his eyes open and peered around. He was somewhere in the forest, late in the day.

He seemed fine enough, he didn't feel feverish and sick anymore.

Perhaps he had dreamt it all?

But then, why was he in the forest?

He pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Well, well, look who's alive." A voice greeted.

"What's going on? Where's Alice?" Hatter asked, anger lining his voice as he noticed Alistair sitting across from him.

"A simple 'thank you' would have been nice."

Hatter glared at him.

Alistair sighed. "Mad march and the suits have her, the old man—I'm assuming was also traveling with you—ran off somewhere. I haven't faintest clue where he is."

"Why wasn't I taken then?"

"I managed to detour Marchy enough that I was able to get you out semi-safely."

"Why didn't you get Alice out?" Hatter questioned through gritted teeth.

"The plan only worked for one." Alistair narrowed his eyes.

"Besides, haven't you noticed yet?" Alistair asked, suddenly cheery.

"Noticed what?"

"You're not dying anymore."

* * *

Abby poked at her salad.

It had been a week since Becker had asked her to marry him.

She had been thinking it over and over, especially after her conversation with Sarah.

This would be a big step.

One she was eighty-percent sure of.

One she was twenty-percent afraid of.

She loved Becker and enjoyed the time she spent with him. However, her mind always wondered to what would happen should Connor return.

_"I think you should do whatever makes you happy."_

Abby shook her head and took a sip of her drink before picking up her phone.

Becker was on patrol somewhere in the building at the moment.

She sent him a text, hoping she was doing the right thing.

"Can we talk over dinner tonight?"

* * *

Alice gave up and sat down on the dingy patch of hay in the corner of the cell she'd been thrown in earlier. She had been pacing, trying to figure out how to escape.

But this was what she wanted—in a roundabout way—to get into the Hearts Casino to find and save Jack.

Just not the getting locked up part.

At least Hatter hadn't been caught.

_Hatter had been given a sort of serum—a cure, Alice assumed—as promised. She and Charlie were told it would take some time to work, so Alice had asked Charlie to keep watch over Hatter while she took a walk to get some fresh air._

_She had wandered several of the corridors in the building before finding her way outside into the setting sun._

_It was shortly after she had exited the Hospital of Dreams that the posse and the rabbit-headed robot, Hatter seemed to know, came out of the shadows cast everywhere._

_Several of them had come at her and she had done a good job of fighting them off until they managed to subdue her and more suits arrived on the scene, proceeding to ransack the hospital._

_"Where's Hatter?" She was asked by the rabbit head._

_And then it occurred to her._

_"You're Mad March."_

_"Congratulations, now where is my pal?" He retorted sourly, the last word emphasized._

_"I—I don't know." She lied in hopes that they wouldn't find him or that Charlie had somehow managed to get him out safely._

_"Take her to Queenie." Mad March commanded._

_"What about the others?" One of the posse asked._

_"I don't care what you do with them." Mad March replied, a menacing tone lining his voice as he led the way to a Scarab, Alice being dragged along for the ride._

Here she was, stuck in a cell; unable to do anything.

"Alice." A voice spoke softly.

Alice's head jerked up toward the source as she leapt toward the bars of the cell.

"Jack." She spoke surprised to see him. "You're—oh my god, I can't believe you're alright."

"Listen," He spoke hurriedly, placing his hands on hers that were grasping the bars. "I'm working on a bargain with my mother to ensure your safety."

"Mother? Jack, what's going on?" Alice asked confused as Jack let her hands go and moved aside as she was taken to the Throne room.

* * *

Hatter vaguely remembered being in the Hospital of Dreams.

"I saved you from the Resistance, _again_; but obviously, I had to wait until after the antidote was administered, otherwise I would have just ended up wasting my time entirely."

Hatter got to his feet shakily and tried to swing a punch or two at Alistair, who merely evaporated seconds before the punches were to land.

Hatter stumbled and Alistair poked him hard in the chest, causing him to fall back to the ground.

"The poison's still working its way out of your system, you idiot. It will be at least a few more hours until you're able to get around without stumbling." Alistair explained, crossing his arms.

"I have to get Alice out of the Casino." He muttered, as he weakly propped himself against a nearby tree.

"What's happened to you, Hatter? You've changed." Alistair noted.

"What are you talking about? I'm me." Hatter challenged.

"You're—caring." Alistair replied with a shudder.

Hatter was silent for some time before answering.

"I promised I'd get her home. I'm a man of my word. You know that." Hatter replied conservatively.

Alistair laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I wouldn't be worrying about your precious Oyster anymore."

Hatter narrowed his eyes. "Why not?"

"Because. Right now, you're more valuable than all the Oysters combined. Even Alice."

* * *

Abby tried to remain calm during dinner, she'd been stressing about this all day since she had made her decision earlier.

She all but eagerly agreed when Becker suggested they moved into the living room to talk after they had finished dinner.

"You seem rather jumpy tonight." Becker commented. "Is everything alright?"

Abby nodded. "Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. Great, in fact."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"You said you wanted to talk about something?" Becker prompted.

"I did." Abby answered.

An awkward silence fell over them momentarily as Abby struggled over her words.

"I wanted to tell you that I thought about it, and I've made my decision."

Becker sat in silence, awaiting Abby's answer.

"Yes." Abby spoke, a smile slowly making its presence known. "I'll marry you."

Becker smiled. "Really?"

Abby grabbed his head and pulled him into a deep kiss, pulling back as he began to return the kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked breathlessly.

Becker pulled Abby close to him, their lips barely touching.

"I think it does." He smirked as he kissed her passionately, running his hands through her hand.

As they kissed, Becker felt something warm tickle his face.

He opened his eyes to see that Abby's eyes were closed and tears were streaming from them.

"Abby, what's wrong?" Becker asked, thinking he'd done something wrong.

"Nothing."

"Then, why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy." Abby replied before kissing him again.

Becker sat Abby down next to him. "Something's bothering you, Abby. If this is all moving too fast, I told you, I'm fine with waiting."

"_Nothing_ is bothering me, Becker. I love you and I've just agreed to marry you. Am I not allowed to be happy?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then, stop fussing." Abby said before kissing Becker once more.

* * *

Please Review! ;D


	31. The Mystery Deepens

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**Chapter 31: The Mystery Deepens**

"What do you mean 'more important than all of the Oysters'?" Hatter asked confused.

"The Oysters are what the Queen uses to keep her vice grip on the people of Wonderland. I'm just—I _was_ the person who sold their emotions to the people of Wonderland." Hatter continued.

"That's not for me to be answering, Hatter." Alistair replied.

"Like you, I'm just a pawn in all this. But unlike you; in the bigger picture of things that have been set in motion for a long time, and finally picking up its pace, I'm not anything but a passerby."

"Who knows the answer? Who's behind all of this?" Hatter asked angrily.

"Who else? Mad March, of course."

* * *

Alice had been standing in the Throne Room for at least an hour.

They were trying to figure out where the ring was.

Where she'd hidden it.

They had even gone through the trouble of searching her and checking her pockets to no avail.

"She's not as impressive as all of you had made her out to be." The Queen interrupted the silence.

"She's just a girl. A girl who's committed thievery."

Alice wanted to protest, but if this was anything like the book from her childhood; there would be trouble if she spoke against the Queen of Hearts.

She was puzzled to seeing Jack on the opposite side of the bars in the dungeon; and dressed so formal.

He had mentioned something about cutting a deal with his mother; but who was his mother and how could she influence the Queen in any way?

He had been very insistent on her meeting his parents after she had accepted his proposal.

"Where is the ring?" The Queen snapped again, for the twelfth time within the hour.

"I told you; I don't know what you're talking about."

"We know you had the ring. Jack told us." The King stated matter-of-factly.

"Jack?" Alice asked in disbelief.

Why would Jack steal a ring from them and then tell them that she had it?

The Queen looked as if she would explode, before her face suddenly went quite calm.

"Tell me, my dear girl, have you met my son?" She asked, smirking.

Alice turned as the doors opened, and watched as Jack entered, looking the same as he did in the dungeon when he'd spoken to her.

It was all starting to make sense now.

"Hello, Alice." Jack nodded with a slight smile.

"I will keep my promised." He whispered to her as he approached the Queen, his mother.

"Take her away." The Queen ordered as Jack approached her.

Two suits came forward and escorted Alice out.

As soon as she was out of the room, the Queen looked to another suit.

"I want her taken to the Truth Room. Drs. Dee and Dum will know what to do." She ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am." The suit nodded before turning to carry out her orders.

"Actually, Mother," Jack interjected as he reached her throne. "I had another idea in mind."

* * *

Sarah was leaving Lester's office with yet more paperwork to sign off on for the projects she was working on.

As she entered the corridor outside of the Main Operations Room, she saw Abby and Becker emerging from the adjacent corridor.

She watched how happy they looked and watched as they kissed before Becker turned back down the corridor and Abby continued on down the opposite corridor toward her office.

"Abby," Sarah called.

"Hey, how are you?" Abby asked.

"Good, good. Slightly tired from staring at a screen and signing off on things, but things are coming along." Sarah smiled. "How are you? You look very happy today."

Abby lifted her hand and showed Sarah her engagement ring.

"I told him 'yes.'" Abby beamed.

"Congratulations, Abby." Sarah smiled. "You deserve it; both of you do."

"Thanks." Abby nodded.

Sarah noticed a somewhat sad look briefly cross Abby's face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to move on, but I'm not giving up hope." Abby spoke determinedly.

"You did say 'yes' because you love Becker and not because you're bent on trying to stop the pain by hiding, right?" Sarah asked concerned.

"Of course." Abby answered assuredly. "I said 'yes' because I love Becker."

* * *

Several hours later, it was a little after dark.

Hatter was feeling incredibly better.

Better than he had ever felt in his life.

It was as if he'd been overcome with some new sense of empowerment.

Alistair was leaning against a tree opposite of Hatter throwing twigs and small rocks into their tiny campfire.

"I'll give it a day or two before Marchy comes looking for us." Alistair spoke, staring at the dancing flames. "I'm sure Queeny has him on a tight leash for the time being."

Hatter stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to find Alice." Hatter announced.

"Don't be an idiot." Alistair chided as the Jabberwocky groaned somewhere off in the distance.

"No girl is worth your life, let alone an Oyster. Besides, you've still got that Jabberwocky to contend with; you know, should you run into him on your way to the Hearts Casino." Alistair added.

"D'you know what, Stripey?" Hatter asked tersely, turning to Alistair.

"It's your own fault for the way you are now. _You_ _chose_ to drink those teas and overdose on them. You're the reason no one can see you anymore." Hatter shouted at him.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here, Hatter. You can still see me, as can Marchy." Alistair countered. "And I'm not the only person who got where I am because of overdosing."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hatter questioned.

"You'll never remember it."

Hatter raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"Mad March will be waiting for you." Alistair stated.

"I'll deal with him when the time comes. I've done it before." Hatter replied coldly.

"Yes, and you were hailed amongst the Resistance for murder!" Alistair chirped, springing to life and his feet.

"Hailed by the very people, who now search for you mercilessly because of your secret." Alistair continued, his voice suddenly low and serious.

"How can it be _my_ secret when _I_ don't even know what it is?"

* * *

"I'm appalled that you would ever suggest such a thing, Jack." The Queen shouted incredulously. "Throwing a _ball_ for a thief that you had some _fling_ with on the other side of the mirror when you are betrothed to another?"

"Dee and Dum can still get the information that you want. This ball would be a way of luring her into a false sense of security." Jack reasoned.

The Queen seemed to be turning Jack's proposition over in her mind.

Jack took this opportunity to try and voice his opinions once again.

"I would like to still marry Alice, Mother. I care nothing for Duchess."

"You would pick an Oyster over someone I approved of?"

"We, Dearest." The King chimed in.

"Quiet, Winston."

"Sorry, Dearest." He apologized.

"When I asked Alice to marry me in her world, my intent was for her to follow me here to introduce her to you. I didn't think she hide the ring or lose it."

"You find _my_ ring, I'll give you my answer." The Queen replied, sternly.

"Yes, Mother." Jack nodded with a slight smile before turning and leaving the Throne Room.

"That was very generous of you, my Sweet." The King flattered.

"Don't be a fool, Winston." The Queen silenced him. "Once I have my ring back, I'm going to kill her anyway."

* * *

Please Review! ;D


End file.
